El heroe de las estrellas (piloto)
by Igniz17
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido un inutil? ¿Una carga? ¿Un don nadie? ¿no?, pues yo si No hice nada que sea digno de recordar, o algo que resalte o que lograra salvar a mi universo, mientras todos daban todo de si en la arena, yo solo caia fueta de ella como el debil inutil que era Pero ya no mas, ¿como lo hare?, No lo se ¿que hare? Lo que deba hacer para lograrlo Voy a ser fuerte
1. El Heroe de las estrellas

**Volvi a subir el capitulo por unas nuevas ideas que tengo para la historia**

 **He aquí yo con una posible nueva historia, espero les guste**

 **Aclaraciones:**

— **¡Este es tu fin Frost!** — **personas hablando**

—" **Vaya nivel de poder tiene este tipo** — **personas pensando**

 **Bien, aclarado todo, vamos a la lectura**

 **Capitulo 1: aquel que llego de las estrellas**

" ** _El universo es infinito, pero hasta ella tiene un final"_**

El universo es inmenso

Vasto

De magnitudes inconmensurables

Por lo que es imposible saber su inicio o fin, pero aun asi eso no quita el hecho de que a ignorancia de algunos, la misma cantidad de seres vivos residen en el

No era ninguna novedad el hecho de que ya sea obra y gracia de algun dios o simplemente sea por pura coincidencia, exista la gran probabilidad de encontrarse

Pero, ¿Cuándo seria?

¿Eso importaria?

Simplemente no, el simple hecho en si es asombroso y de proporciones epicas, aunque en realidad seria bastante provechoso el que razas convivan entre si, tambien existen riesgos sumamente peligrosos a considerar

¿Cómo cuales?

Simple, asi como existen razas de gran intelecto que no buscan hostilidad, solo estudiar y llevarse en paz, logicamente deben existir tambien aquellas que solo buscan caos, guerra y poder, para doblegar a aquellos que crean que son inutiles o debiles, para extinguirlos al no encontrarles utilidad o hacerlos esclavos

Aquellos que solo buscan caos y destruccion

Tristeza y dolor

Por eso existe la alianza galactica

O como es mejor conocida

Como las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala

A diferencia de sus homologos extintos del universo 7, estos no buscaban satisfacer sus ansias de destruccion y guerra, mediante la destruccion e invasion de otros mundos, ellos eran todo lo contrario

La proteccion de todas las formas de vida en el universo, esa su oficio

Aunque maantenian caracteristicas naturales de su especie como el orgullo, el sentido del honor y la emocion del combate, ellos a diferencia del universo 7, canalizaron su naturaleza agresiva en algo positivo, volviendose verdaderos guerreros heroicos

Pero la fuerza de defensa no era unica en su lucha contra el mal, solo era una rama de los muchos organismos de defensa en el universo 6, llamada la Coalision de Gaia

Una alianza entre miles de mundos con el fin de mantener el orden y el equilibrio en el universo, todos liderados por Fuwa y su ayudante, el dios creador del universo 6

Al menos hasta que el Hakaishin de dicho universo vuelva a ejercer su trabajo temporal destruyendo aquellos mundos que crea que ya no tienen remedio

Bueno, es su trabajo a fin de cuentas

Bajo aquel manto de proteccion esta el planeta tierra, en el norte de la galaxia, todos los miembros de dicha alianza se sorprendieron de gran manera al ver como aquel mundo que se suponia destruido por mano propia de sus habitantes, había vuelto a la vida sin explicacion alguna

Al menos hasta que supieron los resultados del torneo de fuerza entre el universo 6-7

Se les hacia increible el hecho de que sin enterarse ellos, aquel dicho evento se halla llevado a cabo, mas supieron que eran acciones del propio Hakaishin de su universo, asi que mejor lo dejaban de lado y no provocaban la ira del todo poderoso dios destructor

Aunque lo que mas les impresionaba, fue la benevolencia del Hakaishin del universo 7 para haber deseado el renacimiento de su tierra extinta

Luego vinieron los eventos del torneo de poder entre los 12 universos (el cual lastimosamente perdieron) y cuando volvieron a la vida volvieron a tratar el tema que habían dejado de lado por algun tiempo

La vigilancia del renacido planeta tierra

Tres años despues del torneo de poder

Los humanos eran una especie aun joven como para saber la existencia de otras formas de vida en el universo, eso lo sabian desde antes de su aniquilacion, debian evolucionar un poco mas para poder entender y asimilar todo esto

Pero eso no significaba que iban a dejarlos de lado, la tierra sin saberlo esta bajo la proteccion de la alianza, vigilandola, estudiandola y protegiendola desde las sombras

Por desgracia teniam razon en sus especualciones y el planeta estaba en peligro y tenia un nombre

Frost

Aquel demonio del frio que en el pasado bajo la mascara de un benefactor de la alianza, manipulo cientos de mentes y disfrazo de buena voluntad sus ilegales y oscuras accione y negocios

El habia obtenido una obsecion con aquel renacido planeta, al punto de querer conquistarlo

La alianza logro un gran trabajo defendiendo al mundo sin que este notara una minuscula porcion de la batalla, pues las flotas de defensa siempre interceptaban a las tropas de Frost antes de que llegara al espacio cosmico del planeta, por lo que los radares y satelites del mundo jamas los localizaban

Pero eso no quitaba el miedo de que existia la probabilidad de que alguna vez pudieran burlar las lineas defensivas y logren llegar al mundo renacido,

Por lo que optaron enviar a un soldado para que la proteja de forma interna

Y ya tenian al candidato perfecto para el trabajo

Solo esperaban que el Hakaishin y Kaioshin dieran el visto bueno a aquello

Pero habia un problema, ellos ya no lo poseian en sus filas, un error provocado por el mismo soldado lo habian hecho caer bajo, su corazon noble ocasiono casi un cataclismo que al final logro que perdiera todo lo que habia alcanzado

Aunque ellos tambien notaron, que habian desechado a uno de los soldado mas fuerte que tenian en sus filas y era su culpa al dejarse llevar por la ira y el orgullo, puesto que a pesar de que la accion de aquel chico fue apocaliptico, la verdad es que estaba lleno de buenas intensiones y bondad, justo como cualquier guerrero de la coalición de Gaia

El habia perdido todo, su alma tambien, por lo que hacer que volviera a ser su antiguo "yo", seria muy dificil, ademas de que lo mas probable es que tras este viejo capitulo pasado el este recio a ignorar su pedido de ayuda

He ahí el dilema

 ** _Universo 6: Algun lugar del universo_**

 ** _Planeta infierno_**

Rios de lava

Magna representando el oceano

Volcanes activos y hasta algunos erupcionando lanzando cenizas incandecentes por todo el lugar, creando terremotos de magnitudes incalculables, el cielo mismo era de fuego y cenizas, el aire en si era casi irrespirable, dando un espectaculo monstruoso de todo ese mundo en llamas

Era el mismo infierno en forma de planeta

Pero lo mas ironico, era que desde el cielo de aquel infernal lugar, flotando con tranquilidad una silueta femenina se podia ver entre todo el humo del lugar, sin sufrir ningun daño en su cuerpo, incluso sonreia satisfecha mientras sostenia un peculiar baculo

Era una Tenshi (angel)

Pero su mirada se mantenia fija en un solo lugar

En un volcan activo que aun no hacia erupcion, pero lo haria dentro de poco, en medio del humo y un rio de magma rodeando una pequeña "isla" se encontraba otra figura

Sentado en posicion de loto, llevando su concentracion al maximo sin importarle el peligro mortal que lo rodeaba, solo queria llegar a la serenidad y paz interior

Pelinegro en punta con un mechon cayendo de su frente, cuerpo trabajado mas no en exageración, era lo justo , con heridas y quemaduras rodeandolo, un uniforme saiyajin del universo 6 en muy malas condiciones

Era Kyabe, el saiyajin del universo 6

Hace tres años, para enojo de Caulifla y misteriosamente Kale, declino a la oferta de entrenar juntos, para fortalecerse por su propia cuenta, aun cuando estaba agradecido con el universo 7 por revivirlos, no queria admitir que su orgullo saiyajin estaba roto, su espiritu guerrero estaba mermado

Y el como un orgulloso guerrero saiyajin de Sadala, no podia permitir eso, incluso declino cuando para asombro incluso de el, Vados le dio la oferta de entrenarlo, pues vio algo interesante en aquel saiyajin que le llamo la atencion

—" _Interesante"_

Fue lo que paso por la mente de la curiosa Tenshi

Ella tambien se soprendio pero con una sonrisa acepto la decision de Kyabe, pero era simplemente porque ella estaria al tanto del entrenamiento del joven, vigilandolo siempre

Pues queria ver hasta que nivel podia llegar aquel chico

Y no se decepciono

Estando tecnicamente frente a el, podia sentir el inmenso poder que ahora poseia, todo fruto del exhausto entrenamiento que se auto impuso

Tambien habia seguido el regimen de ambas feminas saiyajin y debia admitir que tambien se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver su gran evolucion, como prometieron llegaron a la tercera fase del super saiyajin, pero aun no podian controlarlo del todo, el gran desgaste de energia que conlleva aquella transformacion aun no la superaban

Pero solo era cosa de un poco mas de entrenamiento

Lastimosamente Kyabe aun no habia llegado a dicha fase, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que el mantenia internamente un potencial escondido que anhelaba salir, un poder aun mas alla de la fase tres

No se referia al estado mistico

Sino a un potencial casi divino

No, no era el ssj god

Tampoco era el ssj blue

Era algo mas, que casi llega al nivel de los dos anteriormente nombrados, Kyabe necesitaria un poco mas de entrenamiento para poder despertarlo y eso era lo que mantenia la curiosidad de la bella angel

—¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

 **¡FROOOOOOOOSH!**

—¿Ara?

La tenshi salio de su trance al sentir un incremento de poder y una gran explosion que al final desato la erupcion de aquel volcan, el cual lanzo su contenido por los cielos y los alrededores

Eso la hizo reir de forma divertida, suave y elegante al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, este chico si que era desesperado y emocional, con su cetro golpeo el "suelo" y desaparecio en una luz verdosa, justo antes de que una columna de lava que salia del suelo la golpeara

Reaparecio flotando justo al filo de un acantilado y sonrio al ver al pelinegro arrimado en una pared, jadeando cansado, habia escapado por suerte a tiempo de la erupcion

—Demonios *jadeo* eso estuvo *jadeo* cerca

—Bastante cerca diria yo Kyabe-kun

Al escuchar esa divertida voz Kyabe se sorprendio pues la reconocia perfectamente bien a pesar de haber pasado tres años de haberse visto

Por lo que rapidamente volteo a verla

—¿Vados-san? —pregunto con notoria sorpresa y la aludida solo asintio aun sonriente—pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Bueno, ya es momento de que regreses, ¿lo recuerdas?

Kyabe parpadeo confundido pero luego se estremecio por la sopresa

—¿Ya pasaron tres años? —su voz demostraba lo sorprendido que estaba, mas recibio un asentimiento de la tenshi—vaya, no me habia dado cuenta haha—se reia divertido siendo imitado por Vados, le parecia graciosa la personalidad de Kyabe—pero bueno, vivir en un mundo literalmente hecho de lava y magma por tres años sin salir, excepto para buscar provisiones y asearme, me quito el margen de tiempo

—Bueno, te entiendo estas condiciones extremas te han templado por lo que veo—viendolo de los pies a la cabeza notando el gran cambio fisico del chico—y no se diga de tu poder, ha incrementado de forma considerable, no me has decepcionado—alababa satisfecha por el gran avance del muchacho—pero bueno, de mi no te salvaras, ahora si te voy a entrenar y esta vez no aceptare un no por respuesta—lo señalo con su cetro, con una mirada seria pero igual sonreia

Kyabe solo pudo reir nerviosamente, pues no podia llevarle la contraria a un ser supremo, solo rogaba que le dejara descansar por un tiempo

—He he, gracias Vados-san, ¡hiiii!—reia nervioso el pelinegro, mas chillo asustado cuando un ligero geiser de lava erupciono a un lado de el—bueno, c-creo que es mejor irnos de aquí hehe

La tenshi asintio mas antes con su cetro curo a Kyabe y le restauro sus ropas, quedando como nuevo

 _(La apariencia de Kyabe es la misma que la portada)_

Luego ambos fueron rodeados por una intensa luz blanca y desaparecieron del planeta, llegando al planeta de Champa, al cual obviamente no le llamo para nada la atencion el cambio de apariencia de Kyabe, pero si su poder al sentir que era inmensa

Sonrio confiado, si existia la probabilidad de un nuevo torneo de poder, no seria facil el que los derroten

Vados hablo con su dios y le explico que el todavia no habia terminado su entrenamiento, que ella lo iba a entrenar, cosa que llamo la atencion y curiosidad del Hakaishin, a lo que la Tenshi aclaro su duda al hablarle sobre su potencial oculto, cosa que hizo a Champa sonreir aun mas

Ese poder podria serle de mucha ayuda

Asi que sin dudarlo le dio luz verde al entrenamiento del chico, para alegria de Vados y terror de Kyabe por creer que no ni un poco

Mas Champa les informo que eso deberia esperar un poco puesto que habia recibido una peticion de la alianza para una mision, la cual consistia en enviar a Kyabe a vivir en el mundo humano para defenderlo de los intentos de invasion de Frost, al mencionar ese nombre Kyabe apreto los puños en ira, aun no podia creer como toda la alianza y el habian caido como tontos ante las palabras y acciones del demonio del frio

¿Cómo habian creido todas sus palabras?

Su ingenuidad lo hacia insultarse asi mismo, por lo que acepto sin dudar la mision, no dejaria que Frost arruine la vida de otra raza

Lo iba a detener a como de lugar

Ademas, la espina de su error pasado de hace tres años, aun lo perseguia todos lo dias de su maldita vida, admitia que aun sentia recelo y odio por Sadala y toda la coalicion ya que por su culpa tuvo que auto-exiliarse en el rincon mas inhóspito y remoto del universo, aunque le sirvio para entrenar y elevar sus poderes hasta niveles innimaginables

Aun asi, estaba dudoso en ayudar

Aunque al ver que era una mision "sencilla" lo hizo aliviar al ver que si podra descansar, no era flojera, de ser asi no hubiera vivido tres años entrenando casi hasta morir en el planeta infierno, sino que podria descansar de todo ese martirio

Pero Vados estaba decepcionada al no poder entrenar de inmediato a su "discipulo", mostrando su descontento en un tierno puchero que a ambos varones cautivo pues se veia linda

Kyabe acepto la mision de forma reacia, sin hablar de mas o mostrar alguna hostilidad, claro que por dentro era una tormenta de emociones negativas que amenzaban en salir en cualquier segundo, asi que se apresuro a salir de ahí, mas al saber de aceptacion a su mision, se le dieron mas datos de su mision, por lo que al terminar se retiro a sus aposentos a descansar, pues tenia un mes de descanso cosa que lo agradecia con toda el alma, un mes de relajacion era todo lo que pedia, pero eso no significaba que dejaria de entrenar, haria lo suficiente para mantener su fuerza a nivel y asi no perder un solo gramo de su poder

Paso el mes y Kyabe ya estaba aliviado y listo para iniciar su mision, asi que se despidio de todos y junto a Vados partieron al planeta tierra

 **Planeta tierra-galaxia norte**

 **¡FIIIZ!**

Encima del planeta, Vados y Kyabe aparecieron admiraban el mundo, se veia hermoso debian admitirlo

—Bien, aquí inicia mi mision—murmuraba el pelinegro serio mientras sostenia una especie de cilindro hecho de material desconocido pero de color plateado/metalico—me tomara un tiempo el aprender toda la historia de este mundo para pasar desapercibido

—Oh, sabia que me estaba olvidando de algo—decia la tenshi chocando su puño con su palma—Kyabe-kun, ven acercate—el saiyajin obedecio y se acerco sin chistar y en eso le da un ligero toque con su cetro en la frente confundiendo al chico

—¿Eh?, ¿eso porque? —pregunto confundido tocandose la frente donde ahora una diminuta luz verde parpadeaba

—No puedes venir a este mundo y ser ignorante de su historia—respondia de forma seria—por eso es que acabo de darte un poco de conocimiento humano, asi podras desenvolverte mejor

Kyabe sufrio un dolor de cabeza ligero por unos minutos, pues la cantidad de informacion era demasiada para su mente, hasta que por fin el dolor se fue

Pestañeo un par de veces para recuperar un poco la compostura

—Asi que….la guerra estupida que desolo al mundo fue por culpa de los villanos que daban mal uso a sus Koseis, ademas de que "ellos" que vinieron de otro mundo desearon simplemente destruirlo, ¿no?—razonaba el pelinegro al conocer ahora la historia del planeta que iba a proteger

—Asi es, cuando Bills-sama deseo que nuestro planeta tierra volviera a la vida, esta resurgio, pero 20 años (en el planeta, solamente) antes de esa gran guerra por lo que aun no pasado—las palabras de la tenshi estaban llenas de razón—tu deber es mantener este mundo a salvo de Frost-san, al menos hasta que Champa-sama despierte de su letargo y juzgue este mundo—ademas, "ellos" ya no existen, por lo que solo deberas preocuparte de que los humanos no se maten los unos a los otros

Kyabe asintio, estando listo para la mision, aunque pensandolo bien, talvez sea la ultima vez que vea Champa, pues el letargo de los hakaishin duran lo minimo un siglo y el no viviria tanto

—Bien, me despido Vados-san—se preparaba el pelinegro colocándose una especie de goggles y asegurando el cilindro en su espalda—pero el deber me llama

—Suerte Kyabe-kun—se despidio con una sonrisa del pelinegro el cual empezo a descender a la tierra—pero aun asi, tu entrenamiento va porque va—declaro con una sonrisa sadica cuando el joven saiyajin estaba a lo lejos

Despues de ahí, desaparecio en un destello de luz

El pelinegro caia en picada, tal cual meteorito rodeado de fuego al llegar a la atmosfera terrestre y la velocidad era muy alta, mas nada de eso lo afectaba, pero era algo logico al haber vivido en aquel mundo ardiente por tres años, las infernales temperaturas habian templado su cuerpo

Mas eso quedo atrás cuando paso de las nubes y las llamas se extinguieron

Entro al espacio aereo del planeta, sonrio al ver lo que parecia ser un inmenso oceano, alineo aun mas su cuerpo para aumentar la velocidad, cayendo de forma muy pesada en el agua, creando una inmensa explosion creando una onda de choque que elevo grandes olas que por suerte no llegaron hasta la orilla

Pero si que sacudio a los barcos de la guardia costera que alarmados vieron el descenso y choque del "meteoro", por lo que rapidamente se dirigieron al lugar del impacto tratando de encontrar el objeto que habia caido

Pero les seria imposible, puesto que ni bien cayo Kyabe empezo a nadar rapidamente hacia la orilla

—Asi que esto es Japon, ¿eh? —decia mientras se sacaba los goggles y salia del agua hasta pararse en unas rocas, viendo la ciudad que se mostraba a lo lejos—aunque no se en que parte de el me encuentre—pero se dio cuenta de algo horrible cuando su vista se poso en el area del mar—¿pero que…..?

E  
staba sorprendido y algo horrorizado, claramente este lugar era una playa, el mirador lo confirmaba, pero lo que mas parecia era un basurero, por las montañas y montañas de basura que existia en todo el lugar

Incluso lo que creyo piedras en donde se habia parado, solo era mas chatarra solidificada, bajo de ella de un salto y miro mas el lugar

—Por Kami santo—tomo un pedazo de metal de una pila y lo miro—¿qué rayos paso aquí?, ¿qué lugar es este? —dejo caer aquella basura

—Es el parque playero municipal Dagobah…o lo era anteriormente

K  
yabe al escuchar una voz femenina volteo a verla y se sorprendio al ver a una chica peliverde atrás de el, parada sobre una pila de escombros

Era muy bonita debia admitirlo

—Oh, gracias por aclararlo—volvia su mirada a la playa—por lo que veo aquí no valoran el medio ambiente—decia serio el pelinegro

—Si…perdon por eso—se disculpaba avergonzada por aquella situacion tan vergonzosa de su ciudad—pero por eso estoy aquí

—¿En serio? —preguntaba curioso y confuso el pelinegro—¿a que viniste?

—A entrenar—respondio decidida y determinada la peliverde

—¿Entrenar? —pregunto aun mas curioso y confundido el pelinegro

La peliverde camino a un lado del saiyajin y miro hacia la playa

—Mi entrenamiento consiste en limpiar cada rincon de esta playa, hasta el ultimo lugar—respondia decidida apretando frente de ella su puño—sere fuerte, me fortalecere y al final—volteo a verlo —podre ser la heroína que pueda salvar a todos con una gran sonrisa

La determinacion de aquella chica golpeo duro a Kyabe, el cual abrio un poco mas sus ojos al sentir el deseo y la pasion ardiente en el alma de aquella chica

Esta persona, tenia un gran valor

—Bueno pues, veo que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer—viendo la infinidad de basura en existencia del lugar, el podria limpiarla con su poder facilmente, pero preferia guardarse las apariencias—¿no quieres ayuda?

La chica abrio los ojos en sorpresa por la ayuda que aquel extraño le ofrecia, no lo conocia pero algo dentro de ella le decia que era de confianza

—¿M-Me ayudarias?—pregunto sorprendida la peliverde

—Obvio que si—respondia serio Kyabe viendo la playa—este lugar en serio necesita ser limpiado—estaba abrumado, el impacto negativo ecologico podria ser muy fuerte

—Bueno, gracias—respondio agradeciada y aun sorprendida la peliverde—comenzare desde mañana a las 06:30 a.m

—Oh, estare aquí a las 5 a.m—decia retirandose del lugar—nos vemos

Mas la peliverde no respondio pues estaba shoqueada por la respuesta de su nuevo amigo

—"¡¿5 a.m?!, ¡es demasiado temprano!"—pensaba asombrada, mas luego de razonar mejor su situacion y todo lo que paso hasta ahora empezo a temblar y a ruborizarce a nivel atomico—¡h-h-hable con un chico!, ¡momento!, ¡estare a solas con un chico!, ¡momento!, ¡NO LE PREGUNTE SU NOMBRE!

Ahí quedaba la peliverde abochornada, nerviosa, ruborizada y como era costumbre, empezo a murmurar cientos y cientos de cosas

En otro lado de la ciudad cuyo nombre supo era Musutafu, Kyabe caminaba hasta llegar a la zona rural en eso vio un edificio que supo reconocer era de apartamentos, por lo que decidio que seria un buen lugar para vivir

Llego a la recepcion y pregunto por alguna habitacion y el precio de alquiler, lo pago y para sorpresa de el arrendatario, se mudo al instante, pues el pelinegro no traia consigo bienes inmuebles o algo por el estilo, pero decidio no darle vueltas al asunto, talvez mas tarde llegaria algun camion de mudanza

Kyabe entro a su habitacion y miro todo el lugar, tres habitaciones, dos baños, una sala, cocina amplia, era un buen lugar para vivir y lo confirmo Kyabe al asentir con la cabeza

Saco de su espalda aquel cilindro plateado y lo dejo parado en el suelo, aplasto un boton rojo y este empezo a brillar miles de luces empezaron a salir de aquel objeto, pero donde cayeran las luces, diferentes objetos empezaron a aparecer, desde electrodomesticos hasta objetos de gran avance tecnologico, cosa que de forma automatica se acomodaron en los distintos lugares de la casa, cuando todo termino el cilindro volvio a cerrarse y apagarse

—Este sistema de transporte multidimensional es una de las mejores creaciones de los tsufur—tomo el cilindro y lo dejo dentro de un armario—bueno, he aquí parte de mi pago—contaba el dinero que tenia en las manos—por suerte Vados-san pudo cambiar mi dinero de Sadala al terrestre, me pregunto, ¿como lo hizo? —se pregunto pensativo, mas luego lo desestimo—bueno, ha de ser cosa de angeles

Se dio una ducha, ceno algo ligero (si, como no) y decidio irse a dormir para mañana empezar a ayudar a esa chica, porque la verdad despues de escucharla el tambien podria sacar provecho y entrenar como ella

¿Quién sabe?, podria funcionar

Despues de una noche de sueño placentero sin temer a que un geiser de lava erupcione sobre el durante la noche, Kyabe se levanto como dijo a las 5 a.m, desayuno y salio directo a la playa, sin saber que en aquel complejo de apartamentos tambien vivia aquella chica

Suspiro un tanto decepcionado al volver a ver las toneladas de basura en la playa, asi que sin perder el tiempo, decidió empezar con su labor auto impuesta

Con solo un brazo alzo una de las inmensas torres de basura y la lanzo al cielo, sin perder el tiempo lanzo una rafaga de energia que lo evaporo por completo sin dejar rastro, luego con su brazo aplasto otra torre con tanta fuerza que lo compacto casi hasta la base, despues lo pateo con la fuerza suficiente como para sacarlo del planeta

Luego miro el panorama y suspiro cansino

Se equivoco, esto seria un muy largo trabajo

En las calles poco a poco iluminadas por los rayos del sol, una peliverde caminaba directamente hacia el mismo lugar, nerviosa y sonrojada

Pero bueno, habia quedado con un chico, era por ayuda, pero una junta con un chico a fin de cuentas, mas todo eso quedo en el aire cuando se asombro al ver una inmensa estructura de metal volando, mucha mas fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se perdio en el firmamento

En ese momento su boca casi tocaba el suelo por el asombro, por lo que sin perder el tiempo empezo a correr hacia la playa y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al llegar

El mismo chico de ayer cargaba con un solo brazo una gran pila de escombros, luego dio un gran salto y giro hasta chocar la torre en el suelo, compactandola hasta un nivel bajo

La peliverde no cabia de la impresión, esa fuerza era irreal pero cuando creyo que lo habia visto todo, el pelinegro lanzo una rafaga de energia, desintegrando la basura en menos de un segundo

La chica no sabia si esto era real o estaba soñando

Kyabe se limpio el sudor de su frente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio, pero en eso, pudo sentir la presencia de la peliverde y cuando giro su mirada, la vio

—¿Ah?, hola—saludo inocentemente el pelinegro alzando la mano

La chica salio de su trance pero aun asombrada correspondio al saludo y empezo a bajar a la playa, pero en ningun momento dejo de mirar con asombro a Kyabe el cual no se daba cuenta

—"¿Qué Kosei posee este chico?" —se preguntaba internamente la chica, mas se ruborizo al maximo cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño asunto—"¡n-n-no tiene camisa!"

Exactamente, el saiyajin no tenia nada puesto en la parte superior, en la mañana habia salido con un pantalon negro y botas café, una camisa blanca y u par de muñequeras, pero despues de sentir como la camisa se pegaba por el sudor y se comenzaba a molestarle, decidio quitarsela

Cosa que a la chica le cayo como mil rayos sobre ella, dado a su naturaleza timida, ver el cuerpo tonificado del saiyajin le afecto demasiado, tanto asi que como es su costumbre empezo a balbucear y murmurar todo tipo de cosas que a Kyabe empezaron a confundir

Por lo que le dio un ligero golpe con el dedo en la frente, cosa que la devolvio a la realidad pero aun asi estaba nerviosa y abochornada

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto sin darse cuenta de la situacion—empezaste a hablar cosas sin sentido de repente

—¡S-S-Si!, ¡e-estoy bien! —respondio tartamudeando la chica

—De acuerdo…—respondio no muy seguro de la respuesta de la chica pero lo dejo pasar—por cierto, no me he presentado me llamo Kyabe…..Sunion, ¡si! —por suerte pudo pensar en un apellido rapidamente, uno poco escuchado, pero igual servia

—Me llamo Izumi Midoriya, un gusto—respondió un poco mas recuperada—¿Sunion?, ¿acaso provienes de grecia o algun lugar asi?

—Pues la verdad si, de Grecia a decir verdad—respondio de forma rapida y algo nervioso cosa que la chica no noto

 _(Una aclaracion, el hecho de que sea un personaje de anime y manga, no significa que Kyabe vaya a ser visto como japones, el es un saiyajin por lo que no tiene nacionalidad terrestre, por lo que podria pasar por cualquiera de ellas, asi que pasara como griego)_

—Bueno, es mejor que empecemos—propuso la peliverde y fue asentido por Kyabe, en eso ato con una soga una refrigeradora descompuesta y trato de jalarla pero el peso era demasiado para ella—¡p-p-puedo hacerlo!

Izumi trataba de moverlo bajo la mirada atenta de Kyabe el cual solo nego con la cabeza y se acerco a la chica a paso lento

—Estas haciendolo mal

—¿Eh?—Izumi la miro curiosa soltando la cuerda—¿a que te refieres?

Kyabe no respondio y en cambio ante la mirada de ella camino hacia un lugar y con una soga empezo a envolver mas chatarra frente a Izumi que no entedia lo que hacia, hasta que termino y se acerco a ella con la basura compactada y la solto frente a ella

—Ahora, llevate eso

Izumi no entendia lo que pasaba pero hizo caso, jalo la basura en el suelo y a pesar de estar muy pesada, esta vez pudo moverla aunque con mucho esfuerzo, hasta que lo llevo a la orilla y cayo rendida al suelo

En eso miro al chico

—¿Por qué me hiciste hacer eso?

—Porque nunca debes comenzar con algo muy pesado—empezaba a explicar sabiamente el pelinegro—debes iniciar con algo acorde con tu fuerza actual y cuando lo hallas superado debes aumentar el peso, asi sucesivamente—termino con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la peliverde

—Y-Y-Ya veo—respondia tartamudeando—entiendo, en ese caso vamos a comenzar de nuevo

Cada uno por su lado empezo a mover la basura de la playa, a Kyabe no se le dificultaba, pero Izumi era todo lo contrario incluso Kyabe debio salvarla bastantes veces de algunos derrumbes casuales, para bochorno de ella al ser siempre atrapada por el pelinegro y sus musculosos brazos

Tambien descubrieron ambos que vivian en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, solamente que Kyabe vivia un piso mas abajo, eso por alguna razon, alegraba a la peliverde

El saiyajin tambien conocio a la madre de su mueva amiga, Inko Midoriya, una mujer bajita y rechoncha, pero con un corazon de oro, inmediatamente le agrado a Kyabe y viceversa, pues la mujer desprendia un instinto maternal bastante agradable

 _(En serio no puedo entender como en algunos fics pueden usar a esta noble mujer como una perra sin corazon, esos fics me desagradan)_

Kyabe no entendia sus sonrojos, pero le parecia divertido verla avergonzada

Paso el tiempo y en solo 5 meses la playa, para asombro y agradecimiento de los pobladores de Musutafu, estaba completamente impecable, limpia de toda basura o desperdicios

Sin duda alguna esta playa volveria a ser un sitio turistico

Kyabe no sufrio un gran cambio fisico y su poder subio solo un poco, pero bueno era de esperarse, este tipo de entrenamiento no era el adecuado para alguien como el, pero estaba satisfecho y alegre de que la playa al fin este limpia

Izumi si que sufrio un gran cambio, si antes era bella y su cuerpo era voluptuoso, ahora lo era mucho mas gracias al entrenamiento, cuerpo tonificado y curvilineo, como si fuera una Fenme fatale, osea, hermosa pero letal

Pero habia algo que no habia cambiado para nada en ella en estos cinco meses, su timidez y el tic de murmurar a cada momento y eso al parecer no desapareceria facilmente

Aunque habia algo que la asombro la primera vez que vio en el pelinegro y en las noches, la insertidumbre no la dejaba dormir

El literalmente marcado cuerpo de su amigo pelinegro

Cicatrices de cortes, quemaduras, golpes, todo tipo de lesion visual alcanzo a ver en su torso desnudo, al menos hasta que los hematomas desaparecieron, lastima que el resto de cicatrices no se irian asi de facil

—Cinco meses pasaron ya—decia Kyabe mirando el atardecer mientras comia un sandwich de pollo cortesia de la madre de Izumi, Inko Midoriya, una experta cocinera debia admitirlo—esta playa esta reluciente—sonreia ampliamente ruborizando a la chica

Izumi solo veia el suelo, jugando con sus dedos, nisiquiera habia dado un solo mordisco al sandwich

—La verdad si—en eso alzo la mirada y vio de reojo al chico que comia tranquilamente—oye Kyabe-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante—respondio al instante sin dudar mientras daba otra mordida

—¿Cuál mismo es tu kosei?

—¡Hmpdnjd!

—¡Kyabe-san!

Ante esa pregunta, Kyabe se atraganto por la sorpresa, eso fue repentino, incluso la chica le paso una botella de soda y le daba ligeros golpes en la espalda para ayudarlo a rodar la comida

Esa pregunta fue repentina, debia admitir que se le habia olvidado el inventar una excusa para sus poderes y era un milagro que la chica no halla preguntado sobre eso antes, obviamente el no poseia un kosei y sus poderes provenian de su arduo entrenamiento fisico-mental-espirtual

Pero entonces, ¿qué podria responderle?

—"¡Ya se!" —exclamo mentalmente al dar con una posible excusa—mi kosei se llama KI

—¿Ki? —pregunto dudosa alzando una ceja

—Pues si, asi se llama—respondio seguro mas cuando noto las dudas de su amiga decidio aclararselas—veras, mi kosei es bastante raro, no se como explicartelo mejor, solo que me confiere un poder fisico y espiritual muy grande

—¿Fisico y espiritual? —pregunto aun confundida—no entiendo del todo

—Hmmm, ¿como te lo explico? —pensaba el pelinegro, mas no daba con una respuesta convincente sin tener que recurrir a la verdad—en realidad no se como explicarlo, pero si esto, mi kosei el ilimitado en sus funciones

—¿Ilimitado? —pregunto sorprendida—¿es en serio?

—Pues si, veras—se sento frente a ella—mi kosei eleva mi fuerza y velocidad a niveles inmensos, eso debiste darte cuenta, ¿verdad? —pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica—bueno, mediante entrenamiento el nivel de mi kosei puede aumentar a niveles imimaginables, siempre y cuando mi cuerpo logre soportar todo ese poder sin destruirse

Esa explicación dejo asombrada a Izumi, ese kosei en mejores palabras era un potenciador, ¡pero sin limites!, aquella particularidad era increible, podria ser posible que sea aun mas fuerte que el One for All

Pero, eso seria una exageracion, ¿verdad?

—Por eso entrenas a diario tu cuerpo—razonaba la peliverde asombrada—para adaptarte a la evolucion de tu kosei—el pelinegro asentia ante la logica de la chica, que suerte que le habia creido—¡eres asombroso! —exclamo emocionada

—Hahaha—reia el saiyajin rascandose la nuca apenado por los halagos de la chica—vamos, no es para tanto—en eso tambien recuerda una duda que hace tiempo tenia y ahora queria resolverla—oye, tu aun no me has dicho cual es tu kosei, incluso jamas te he visto usarlo, ¿cual es el tuyo?

—¡Hmsmp!

—¡Izumi-san!

Ahora la peliverde era la que pasaba por el momento del ahogo, Kyabe solo le daba ligeros golpes en la espalda pues Izumi casi expulsa por la nariz, la soda que estaba bebiendo en el momento de la pregunta de Kyabe

Ya mas recuperada le empezo a embargar un ligero miedo a como reaccionara Kyabe al saber que ella era una Mukosei, osea, una persona sin particularidad

¿La rechazaria?, ¿dejaria de ser su amigo por eso?, ¿la trataria igual que Kacchan?

Pensar que el pelinegro la tratara de alguna de esas formas, le dolia y atemorizaba al mismo tiempo, no queria responder a esa pregunta por temor, pero su amigo le habia respondido sus dudas, asi que ella debia tambien sincerarse y responderle con toda la sinceridad del mundo

Ahora sabria si el pelinegro valia la pena tenerlo como amigo

—Yo…..no tengo particularidad—bajo la mirada y apreto la lata de soda con fuerza—soy una mukosei

Kyabe parpadeo ante la respuesta de la chica, ¿una mukosei?, bueno, en realidad el ya tenia ese presentimiento pero queria confirmarlo por la propia boca de la chica

Su duda estaba aclarada

—Vaya, una mukosei—decia al aire y la peliverde apretaba aun mas la lata de soda sin despegar la mirada del suelo esperando alguna broma o palabra hiriente de su parte—bueno, eso explica el porque nunca mostraste alguna particularidad durante todo el entrenamiento, es admirable lo que hiciste en todo este tiempo sin un kosei—volvia a beber de su soda tranquilamente

Izumi en eso levanta sorprendida la mirada, viendolo fijamente

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntaba dudosa y el chico solo le asentia con la cabeza, pues aun estaba bebiendo su refresco—a pesar de que soy una mukosei, ¿no vas a juzgarme?

Kyabe la miro extrañado

—¿Por qué lo haria? —pregunto confundido

—¡Porque soy una mukosei! —exclamo alterada, ¿en serio no se burlaria de ella?

—¿Solo por eso? —pregunto sorprendido y ella asintio—cielos, que chica tan complicada eres—se rascaba la nuca de forma perezosa—si eso es lo que te atemorizaba, dejame decirte que estas equivocada—le respondio serio y cruzado de brazos—deja de pensar en tonterias, tu quieres ser una heroína, ¿verdad? —ella asintio—entonces solo sigue entrenando, que el poder no te va a llegar solo, debes esforzarte para obtenerlo no esperes caminos faciles porque no existen y si existen solo te llevaran a la mediocridad, ¿entiendes?, el tener un kosei no hace al heroe, sino su determinacion y conviccion de hacer el bien comun, en pocas palabras, no es necesario tener una particularidad para ser un heroe, solo la determinacion y valentia para ser uno

Ella asintio ante la pregunta de su amigo, estaba asombrada por esas palabras llenas de sabiduria que salieron de la boca del saiyajin

Pero mas que nada maravillada por ver que el no la juzgaba, no se burlaba y tampoco la apartaria de su lado por ser una "inutil" como le decia Bakugo, no, Kyabe le habia mostrado un nuevo camino y esta no la iba a desaprovechar

—¡Gracias!, ¡Kyabe-san!

Y sin previo aviso, se lanzo a abrazar al sorprendido pelinegro que no la vio venir y fue tumbado a la arena por la fuerza de la chica, debia admitir que habia incrementado tras estos ultimos meses gracias al entrenamiento

A los pocos segundos, la peliverde se dio cuenta de la situacion y se sonrojo a tal nivel que no sabian si era una chica o un tomate radioactivo, pero por ese mismo nerviosismo no podia moverse y en nada ayudaba el escuchar las palabras de las personas que pasaban por ahí, viendolos en sj situacion

— _Que tierna pareja_

— _Se ven lindos juntos_

— _Aaah, el amor joven_

Pero el comentario que al final derrumbo las paredes de la peliverde, fue este

— _Cielos, los jóvenes de hoy son tan precoces_

Las palabras juzgadoras de aquella señora la llevaron a su limite de aguante y termino por desmayarse al sentirse tan avergonzada, sobre el pecho de Kyabe, el cual no entendia la situacion

Al despertar la chica, ambos empezaron a caminar al complejo de apartamentos en donde ambos residian, el chico todo normal mientras que la chica cabizbaja y con el rostro todo sonrojado de la vergüenza por lo que paso horas atrás

—Bueno Izumi-san, nos vemos—se despedia el chico quien en un acto de caballerosidad acompaño a Izumi hasta su apartamento que estaba un piso arriba que la de el—saludame a la señora Inko de mi parte—se alejaba caminando para bajar a su piso

Mas Izumi no dejaria que se vaya por el momento, asi que iba a detenerlo para que pasara un rato a su apartamento

Mas no fue necesario, puesto que la peliverde mayor lo intercepto sin querer

—Oh, hola Kyabe-san—saludaba la bajita mujer con una sonrisa mientras cargaba una funda de compras, al parecer habia salido al mercado

—Hola señora Inko—saludo alegre el muchacho, esta humana le agradaba—acabamos de entrenar y bueno vine a dejar a Izumi

—Vaya, que caballeroso—respondia la mujer y vio a su hija parada en la puerta de su casa, su rostro daba a entender que estaba algo ansiosa y su madre sabia el porque, asi que decidio ayudarla un poco—bueno, despues de una larga sesion de entrenamiento seguro estaran hambrientos, asi que Kyabe-san, ¿te quedas a cenar?

—¿Eh?, ah bueno, no quisiera ser una molestia—respondia dudoso y rascandose la nuca ante la peticion de la señora

—Tonterias, no seras ninguna molestia—respondia alegre la peliverde mayor tomando del brazo a Kyabe y llevandolo a su apartamento—vamos, te aseguro que te va a gustar

—E-Esta bien—respondia resignado, por alguna razon no podia llevarle la contraria a la señora—muchas gracias por la invitacion

Ambos pasaron al lado de Izumi, a la cual su madre le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad, sonrojando de nueva cuenta a la peliverde menor al saber que su madre sabia sobre sus sentimientos hacia el saiyajin, pero agradecia a su madre por su ayuda

¿Estaba enamorada de el?, obvio que si, habian pasado mas de cinco meses, tiempo suficiente para conocerlo mejor y bueno, he aquí el resultado

Una brocoli enamorada de un joven mono, ¡vaya ironia!

Ambos jovenes se encontraban sentados en el sofa de la sala esperando la comida que la señora de la casa preparaba en la cocina mientras tarareaba una cancion

La peliverde estaba que echaba humo de lo sonrojada y avergonzada que se encontraba, puesto a que estaba sentada justo al lado del pelinegro, casi rozandose los brazos, mientras el pelinegro ignorante veia por todos lados la sala, no importa cuantas veces viniera a esta casa, aun cuando no tenia grandes tecnologias y lujos, siempre le parecio bonita y con un gran toque hogareño

—En serio es un lugar muy agradable—susurro con una sonrisa, pero luego cambio su atencion a la avergonzada peliverde—oi Izumi-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh?—llamo la atencion de la peliverde, sacandola de su trance—¡ah!, ¡si! ¡e-estoy bien!, ¡no te preocupes! —avergonzada trataba de expresarse moviendo sus manos de forma rapida y robotica

Se parecia mucho a cierto pelinegro se lentes que a futuro apareceria en este fic

Mas Kyabe parpadeo confuso por la reaccion de la chica, a veces no entendia a la chica pero debia admitir que era divertido pasar el tiempo con ella

—Bueno, te creo asi que tranquila hehe—le respondia burlista tratando de relajarla, cosa que la hizo avergonzarse un poco mas, pues pensaba que estaba actuando como una niña tonta frente a el—debo admitir que no importa cuantas veces venga a tu casa, es un sitio agradable

—¿De verdad lo crees? —ya mas recuperada pero aun asi un poco sonrojada le preguntaba contenta a su amigo, futuro novio

Kyabe asintio con una ligera sonrisa y penso que este apartamento le recordaba su hogar en Sadala con su familia

—"¿Cómo estaran las cosas por alla?" —se preguntaba mentalmente, solo habian pasado unos meses, pero aun asi extrañaba a su familia

El pelinegro salio de sus pensamientos cuando la peliverde mayor aparecio en la sala a informar sobre la cena, la cual ya estaba lista

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer, Kyabe era un saiyajin por lo que debia comer mucho mas, pero para no dar una mala imagen, decidio conformarse a comer la cantidad normal de un ser humano, aun cuando no estuviera satisfecho y se muriera de hambre, total, en algun momento debia volver a su apartamento y podra asaltar su nevera y alacena como un animal hambriento

Pero por ahora, tendria su autocontrol moderado y mostraria elegancia, modales y clase

Los modales hacen al hombre

Esa frase de una muy buena pelicula le habia golpeado duro y llegado al fondo de su ser, por lo que ese ahora seria una regla de oro para el

La cena iba de maravilla, a pesar de que la madre de Izumi la avergonzaba una que otra vez frente a Kyabe que solo podia reir por lo graciosa que se veia su amiga avergonzada, jurando hacerlo una que otra vez

Pero en eso el lugar se volvio serio, pero por parte de Izumi, la cual de un momento a otro llamo la atencion de Kyabe y su madre

—Kyabe-kun—el pelinegro volteo a verla mientras aun sorbia unos fideos—quisiera que me hicieras un favor

El pelinegro al escuchar el tono de voz determinado se puso serio y termino de comer sus fideos para prestarle atencion a su amiga, Inko estaba un poco sorprendida por su hija, rara vez se le escuchaba determinada por lo que le daba curiosidad la peticion de su hija

¿Qué seria lo que deseaba?

—¿Qué deseas Izumi-san? —pregunto serio

La peliverde menor solo inhalo con fuerza para darse valentia y expulso el aire

—Por favor, ¡entrename!

Luego de esa exclamacion, el lugar quedo en silencio, uno un poco tenso y dramatico, pues el pedido de la chica habia tomado desprevenido a ambos, mas al pelinegro que no creyo que Izumi le pediria tal cosa, aunque viendolo en restrospectiva, con ese espiritu ardiente y determinado, era logico que se lo pidiera tarde o temprano

Claro que podria entrenarla, pero primero debia estar seguro que podria sobrellevar tal entrenamiento

—Izumi-san, ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? —pregunto seriamente y la peliverde menor asintio de la misma manera—mi metodo de entrenamiento fue una brutalidad que dejaria a los espartanos como un juego de niños, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo se—respondio determinada, ella sabia que se metia en terrenos peligrosos, pero si queria realizar su sueño de ser una heroína, debia correr muchos riesgos, entrenar con el metodo del pelinegro era uno de ellos y el mas grande de todos—pero aun asi no dudare ni retrocedere a mi decision

El pelinergo veia seriamente a la peliverde menor fijamente, logrando intimidarla un poco, pero ese no era lo que Kyabe queria, solamente la estaba estudiando para ver si habia algun atismo de temor o duda

Mas no encontro nada

Inko era otra que se encontraba algo insegura ante la peticion de su hija, pues a palabras del pelinegro su metodo de entrenamiento seria brutal, ella leyo una vez sobre la cultura espartana y vio sobre sus brutales y casi fatales metodos de entrenamiento y eran carnicerias

Y Kyabe decia que su metodo de entrenamiento era aun mas barbaro que esos, eso era algo muy peligroso que la asustaba un poco, pues su hija podria estar corriendo grave peligro

—Izumi-san, no puedo entrenarte con mi metodo—respondia apenado el pelinegro—lo siento—agachaba la mirada

Izumi estaba shoqueada, ¡su amigo no queria ayudarla!, pero no entendia el porque, durante todo este tiempo mientras la ayudaba en su entrenamiento limpiando la playa, tambien la entrenaba de forma ligera, pero aun asi se fortalecio bastante

¿Acaso no la creia capaz de sobrellevar algo asi?

¿Su amigo/interes amoroso dudaba de ella?

Por primera vez en su vida, Izumi estaba furiosa, la vida se habia encargado de joderla una y otra vez, primero por no darle un kosei, luego con las burlas que esto conllevaba por tantos años y ahora Kyabe venia a decir que no podria lograr sobrellevar todo lo que conlleva su entrenamiento

Sin dudarlo alzo la mano para abofetearlo de la forma mas fuerte posible por dudar de ella y sus capacidades, Kyabe pudo sentir los movimientos de la chica y sabia lo que iba a hacer, mas no iba a moverse, dejaria que la chica desahogara todo lo que en este momento estaba sintiendo

Mas no llego a hacerlo, pues la peliverde viendo lo que podia pasar, decidio intervenir

—K-Kyabe-san—llamaba la atencion la bajita peliverde, un poco abrumada por la tension del momento—¿por qué dice que Izumi no podria sobrellevar ese entrenamiento? —Kyabe no respondio, sino que ante la mirada molesta de Izumi y curiosa de Inko, se levanto y para bochorno de ambas, empezo a quitarse la camisa—¿q-que estas haciendo?! —pregunto tan roja como su hija, pues sin contar a su esposo, jamas habia visto otro torso desnudo masculino, mas su vergüenza paso a horror al ver el cuerpo del pelinegro—pero, ¿que te ha….?

Estaba anonadada y aterrorizada, el cuerpo de Kyabe estaba muy bien tonificado debia admitirlo, pero habia algo que dañaba toda la vista

Una considerable cantidad de cicatrices rodeban su cuerpo, se notaba que algunos eran heridas graves

Izumi si bien aun estaba avergonzada de ver el torso desnudo de su amigo, tambien veia seria su cuerpo, ella al inicio si que se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio todas esas marcas en el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero actualmente ya no le afectaba tanto el verlas, pero si que le daban una inmensa curiosidad

¿Qué le habia provocado tanto daño?

—Mi poder actual se debe a mi metodo de entrenamiento—decia mientras aun mantenia su camisa en la mano dejando ver todo su torso a las sorprendidas mujeres—pero como veras, el obtenerlo te deja secuelas irreversibles, como estas—señalando una cicatriz cerca de su corazon

—Kyabe-san…—Inko se llevaba ambas manos a su boca tratando de sofocar un gemido de molestia por tan terrible vision

—Mi metodo de entrenamiento es….llevarme al filo de la muerte

Antes las palabras serias del pelinegro, ambas abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y horror puro, el pelinegro entrenaba de forma mortal y muy peligrosa, Inko ahora mas que nunca estaba mas decidida a no dejar que Izumi entrenara de aquella forma, era su unica hija y no queria que un dia de estos vinieran con la noticia de su deceso

—Yo puedo soportar eso—respondia un poco segura la peliverde menor

—¡Izumi! —exclamaba asombrada y alterada su madre

Kyabe podia sentir el deseo de superacion de la chica y como su espiritu desbordaba determinacion pura, pero aun asi, no iba a entrenarla a su modo, el entrenamiento al cual se sometia no estaba adaptado para ser usado en humanos, solo en razas fuertes como la saiyajin, asi que para mantener segura a su amiga, no la iba a entrenar de esa forma

—Lo siento Izumi-san, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo un rotundo no—respondia serio mientras se bajaba la camisa e Izumi lo veia con rabia e Inko respiraba tranquila—tu no estas adecuada para este tipo de entrenamiento

—¿Por qué no? —insistia molesta la chica—tu pudiste soportar ese entrenamiento infernal, ¿Por qué yo no?

—Porque mi Kosei me lo permite—no queria usar ese ultimo recurso, pero Kyabe no tenia mas opcion al ser la chica tan insistente—la evolucion de mi particularidad me permite adaptarme a todo tipo de situaciones por lo que por mas mortal que sea mi entrenamiento podre superarlo

Kosei, kosei, ¡todo siempre tiene que rodar ante aquellos poderes con los que la gran mayoria nace

Y ella, ¿Qué?

¿Qué a su suerte la orine un perro?

—Vete.. —con el flequillo de su cabello tapandole los ojos, susurro la peliverde pero con un tono bien auditivo—….ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti…

—Izumi…—Inko veia preocupada a su hija

—…..—Kyabe la quedo viendo un momento para segundo despues suspirar rendido y aun con la camisa en la mano, salio del apartamento

Ante la mirada apenada de Inko que lo vio hasta que salio del departamento, pero lo entendia, el no queria que Izumi sufriera lo mismo que el y ella estaba agradecida por la preocupacion del chico por su hija

La cual solo se lanzo a abrazar a su madre sollozando, erroneamente creia que el chico que le gustaba, no creia en ella, Inko solo pudo consolarla mientras sobaba su cabello

Pasaron otros 5 meses, Kyabe e Izumi no se hablaban, al menos por parte de la chica, pues cuando se encontraban por casualidad en los pasillos del edificio, el trataba de saludarla, mas ella lo ignoraba y seguia su camino, haciendo suspirar al pelinegro en rendicion

¿Cuánto dudaria su enojo?

En cambio su relacion con Inko estaba como siempre

Aunque hubo algo que le llamo la atencion a Kyabe, Izumi habia obtenido de la noche a la mañana un muy drastico incremento de poder, pero al parecer era limitado, como si estuviera retenido y por como sentia la energia de aquel extraño poder, tambien era como si evolucionara a cada momento, tratando de adaptarse al cuerpo de la peliverde

Pero se extrañaba por algo, ¿en que momento adquirio un kosei?

Se supone que la peliverde habia nacido sin uno, ¿acaso lo habia despertado tarde?, ¿un Kosei de manifestacion retardada?

Eso podria ser

Lo que Kyabe ignoraba era que Izumi habia heredado el One for All por parte del heroe nro 1 del mundo

All Might

Esas dudas lo golpeaban a diario, pero como estaba su relacion con la peliverde actualmente, decidio no preguntat nada, al menos hasta que las cosas entre ellos mejoren

Cosa que parecia bastante lejos a como veia las cosas

—¿Eh?...¿Izumi?

O talvez no

Cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, bajo la llama de la cocina, pues estaba cocinando su almuerzo y salio a atender el llamado

Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era la peliverde menor, quien la veia seriamente a los ojos, sin ningun atismo de nervios o vergüenza, este no era el momento de flaquear

—Las pruebas de ingreso a la U.A son mañana—informaba igual de serio, pero agacho la mirada—quiero….quiero que me acompañes

Kyabe parpadeo un par de veces por la confusion y sorpresa, mas luego sonrio ligeramente ante el pedido de su amiga

—Estaria encantado—respondio de forma sincera

Izumi no levantaba la mirada, pero por alguna razon podia jurar que veia salir vapor de la cabeza de ella

Ok, talvez la personalidad de la chica no habia cambiado del todo

—A-A las 06:30 a.m….—la chica tartamudeaba y eso hizo reir internamente a Kyabe—….no vayas a fallarme

Y despues de esas palabras y sin dejar hablar al pelinegro, se fue del apartamento de saiyajin, el cual sonreia al ver que posiblemente su relacion con la peliverde no estaba tan rota al fin de cuentas

Mas eso podria pensarlo despues, puesto que un aroma un poco raro le llego a sus fosas nasales y se aterro al saber de que se trataba

—¡Mi almuerzo!

De inmediato cerro la puerta y corrio a la cocina a tratar de salvar su comida

 **Al dia siguiente**

El pelinegro estaba emocionado y eso que no era quien iba a dar la prueba de heroes, sino su amiga peliverde que veia hacia todos lados nerviosa

Cientos de aspirantes para estudiantes de la U.A pasaban por lado de ellos, a leguas se veia que muchos eran prodigios con una gran variedad y amalgamas de habilidades, por lo que tenian una gran probabilidad de entrar

Mientras que ella recien habia heredado su kosei y solo podia usarlo a penas al 3% durante todo su entrenamiento con All Might y eso que aun no lo controlaba del todo, por lo que casi siempre se rompia los huesos al usar todo esa efimera porcion de poder

Eso la ponia en un nivel de aceptacion mediocre frente a los demas aspirantes, o al menos eso era lo que ella creia

¿Tenia alguna oportunidad?

Sinceramente, lo dudaban mucho

Mas una mano se poso sobre su hombro, alertandola y despertandola de su trance, al ver quien habia sido, se calmo

Era Kyabe quien con una sonrisa trataba de animarla un poco

—Lo haras bien, te lo aseguro

La peliverde solo asintio sonriendo levemente, aun tenia resentimientos contra el, pero apreciaba su apoyo de forma sincera

Asi que se lleno de valor y determinacion y comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada con toda la seguridad del mundo

Pero como la vida siempre es jodida, una pequeña piedra mando al tacho toda la positividad de la peliverder, pues al no verla esta se tropezo y empezo a caer

—¡Waaaaaaah! —exclamaba esta asustada al sentir como su cuerpo inevitablemente chocaria contra el suelo

—¡Izumi! —exclamo Kyabe alterado

Iba a actuar, mas se detuvo cuando vio como su amiga igual de confundida que el, empezo a flotar, a centimetros de tocar el suelo

—Lo siento, use mi kosei en ti sin tu consentimiento—una voz femenina llamo la atencion de ambos—pero vi que ibas a caer y eso seria malo

Al dirigir su mirada a la chica nueva, pudieron verla de mejor manera, pelo castaño con dos grandes flequillos saliendo a los lados, grandes ojos cafes, una sonrisa sincera junto a unos pequeños sonrojos en ambas mejillas que la hacian ver adorable, todo eso en una tierna cara redonda

Su cuerpo a pesar de tener ropa holgada, se notaba algo trabajado

—Pues muchas gracias por ayudar a mi amiga—Kyabe se acercaba a ella agradecido sinceramente—y no te preocupes, se que lo hiciste con una muy buena intencion

La chica iba a hablar, pero cuando se giro a verlo, quedo paralizada, pues sus ojos chocaron con los del saiyajin, se perdio dentro de ese par de orbes oscuros como la noche misma, habia encontrado atractivo al chico y no podia negarlo

Tanta fue su vergüenza que inconcientemente empezo a flotar para alteracion del pelinegro, que logro sujetar la pierna de la chica antes de que saliera volando hasta el mismo universo

—¡Eh!, ¡oye! —trataba de llamar la atencion de la chica—¡calmate o te saldras del planeta!

La chica salio de su trance y con vergüenza aterrizo, pero….

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Para sorpresa de ambos, Kyabe e Izumi (quien no le agrado para nada toda esta escena), la castaña dio un grito y salio corriendo hacia la entrada de la institucion cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos, dejando una gran estela de polvo por la velocidad ejercida

A Kyabe le rodo una gota de sudor en la nuca por eso

Mas recordo algo importante

—¡Espera!—la llamo desde lo lejos tratando de obtener su atencion—¡aun no bajas a….!

No termino de hablar cuando la castaña sin dejar de correr con una de sus manos hizo un ademan con la cual la peliverde cayo bruscamente de trasero

—¡Auch!—la peliverde se sobaba la retaguardia, pues la caida fue dura

—Izumi, ¿estas bien? —un preocupado Kyabe se acercaba a ella

Izumi al verlo, le vinieron las imágenes anteriores de la castaña y el, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño y se levantara rapidamente, fingiendo estar bien y sacudiendose la ropa

—Si, lo estoy—fue lo unico que respondio mientras aun se arreglaba

Kyabe sonrio por eso

—Que bueno, me preocupe por un momen…¡AAAAAAH!

Grito con dolor, pues de un momento a otro Izumi le piso con fuerza el pie, usando el 1% del One for All, lo que hizo que la pisada fuera muy dolorosa y fuerte

La prueba fue el cuarteamiento del suelo bajo el pie pisado de Kyabe

El aludido tomo su pie con sus manos mientras trataba de apaciguar el dolor, Izumi sin importarle el dolor de su amigo dio media vuelta con el rostro aun molesto y empezo a caminar hacia el instituto

Le habia desagradado como el y la castaña habian congeniado, ¿acaso estaba celosa?

Obvio que si

—¡¿Eso porque fue?! —pregunto molesto y con los ojos lagrimosos a la chica la cual no dejo de caminar ni volteo a verlo y solo entro al instituto—¡bah!, mujeres, ¿quien las entiende?

La prueba tardaria, lo sabia porque Izumi le habia dicho de que se trataba y como procederian, talvez una hora maximo duraria todo eso, asi que decidio matar el tiempo ya que el no podia acompañarla a la prueba

Era una lastima, queria ver como se llevaria a cabo

Asi que decidio entrar a una cafeteria a pasar el rato y comer algo, era un saiyajin a fin de cuentas, ademas en la pantalla gigante del local estaban pasando imágenes y videos al parecer de varios heroes y sus hazañas

Eso le parecio interesante

—Todos esos son muy buenos heroes, ¿no lo cree?

Kyabe se sorprendio al escuchar una voz al lado de el, pero se sorprendio aun mas cuando vio al dueño de la voz, no sabia que mismo era, pues su apariencia era muy extraña

Vestido elegantemente, de pelaje color blanco, una especie se humanoide oso, perro o raton hacia acto de aparicion, bebiendo tranquilo una taza se te de quien sabe donde saco, pues jamas vio a algun empleado acercarse a la barra

El nisiquiera habia ordenado algo aun

Pero lo mas curioso era, ¿como pudo aparecer asi de la nada?, ¿como logro evadir sus sentidos ki?, pues en ningun momento lo sintio llegar, eso si que era algo extraño

Pero aun asi, decidio responder por educacion

—Pues si—respondia el pelinegro volviendo su mirada a la tv en donde mostraban un reportaje sobre Endeavor—cada heroe que he visto ha logrado bastantes hazañas

El rodedor (o lo que sea) asintio mientras bebia su te

—Cada uno de esos heroes tienen plasmada la voluntad de aquellos que dieron cimientos a esta fabulosa carrera—el roedor tambien veia a la pantalla, ahora el reportaje cambiaba a una de Hawks—aunque existen algunos que solo siguen la profesion por fama y dinero—admitio con vergüenza, pues la mayoria de esos heroes habian salido de la U.A y solo seguian la profesion para llegar a ser reconocidos

Habian olvidado el verdadero proposito de ser un heroe

Kyabe suspiro comprensivo, el tambien estaba al tanto de esa situacion, pero bueno, no podia hacer nada al respecto, aunque no importaba del todo mientras lograran mantener la paz

—Bueno, no se puede hacer nada—respondia el saiyajin mientras recibia su pedido que consistia en una rebanada de pastel de vainilla y una taza de café oscuro que pidio durante la reflexion del invitado—pero al menos matienen la paz en este lugar, eso es algo reconfortante—terminaba mientras llevaba una cucharada de pastel a su boca

El ser blanco desconocido sonrio, el chico le agradaba

—Tiene un buen punto mi estimado joven—decia con una sonrisa misteriosa—por cierto, soy un heroe clas la vez, el director de la academia U.A, Nezu a sus servicios—daba una ligera reverencia

Kyabe sonrio de lado, este raro ser demostraba ser alguien muy interesante, no podia decir nada de su fuerza fisica, pero el que sea capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa y burlar sus sentidos, era muestra de gran habilidad

Una digna de un gran heroe

—Mi nombre es Kyabe, el gusto es mio—imito al director el cual sonrio al ver que el chico era muy bien educado—y bueno, ¿que trae por aquí a alguien tan importante como usted?, digo, no e que me moleste o estorbe pero, ¿no deberia estar monitorizando las pruebas?, algunos de ellos seran los que entren a su escuela

Nezu solo reia por lo bajo para confusion del pelinegro

—Obvio que los evaluare, pero cuando sea el evento de combate—usando una tetera, lleno nuevamente sj taza y volvio a tomar de su te—los demas maestros pueden evaluar las pruebas academicas, yo estoy mas interesado en lo practico

—Osea, cuando se de la situacion de combate—pregunto antes de beber su taza de café

—Exactamente—Nezu volvio a ver la pantalla, en donde ahora el reportaje era sobre All Might—la academica durara un tiempo, asi que aun tengo un ligero receso

—Haha, si claro—respondio sarcastico el pelinegro llamando la atencion del director—ya, digame que desea de mi

Nezu al escuchar las palabras del saiyajin sonrio libremente, el ya sabia o al menos intuia que buscaba algo de el, por lo que fingir misterio ya no tenia caso

Mejor seguia con la verdad

—Al parecer me descubriste, ¿no? —pregunto burlista, Kyabe asintio probando otro poco del pastel, en eso Nezu chasqueo los dedos y la mayoria de personas ahí empezaron a levantarse y a salir del local, quedando solo algunos pocos, esto no intimido al saiyajin que siguio comiendo como si nada, "heroes" fue lo que penso el pelinegro, pues la energia de los que se habian quedado era alta, por lo que deducia que eran "guardaespaldas" del director—asi podemos hablar con mas tranquilidad—Kyabe asintio con la cabeza, pues estaba bebiendo su cafe—como sabras, tengo algunas dudas sobre ti que desde hace tiempo me intrigan

Eso llamo la atencion de Kyabe

—¿Desde cuando tiene interes en mi?

—Desde hace diez meses atras—respondio de forma sincera asombrando un poco al pelinegro—veras, hace tiempo que conoci el estado de la playa-parque municipal Dagobah y en realidad yo estaba harto de ese desastre ambiental por lo que algunos heroes y yo decidimos limpiarla—relataba y Kyabe prestaba atencion pero sin dejar de comer—pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que al menos un 75% de la playa ya habia sido limpiada y ¿adivina a quien vimos restaurandola?

—A Izumi y a mi, ¿no es verdad? —no fue una pregunta, mas bien fue un hecho que esperaba ser confirmado

—Exactamente—respondia el director bebiendo su te—dejamos que ustedes hicieran el trabajo mientras nosotros los vigilabamos, queriamos ver hasta donde serian capaces

—"Asi que eran ellos los que me daban esa sensacion de estar siendo vigilados" —razonaba en su mente Kyabe

—Fue una satisfaccion tan grande el hecho de ver por fin esa hermosa playa limpia—respondia conforme y satisfecho el roedor, pues la playa habia quedado impecable—pero lo que nos llamo la atencion y asombros, fueron aquellas personas que lo hicieron —la joven Midoriya y usted mi estimado joven

—¿Yo? —pregunto confundido el pelinegro siendo confirmado por Nezu—¿por que?

—¿"Por qué" preguntas? —pregunto burlon el director de la escuela—¿quien lograria en solo cinco meses limpiar un gigantesco basurero?

—Hmmm, buen punto—le dio credito a las palabras del director y bebia su café, para este momento, ya no habia pastel pues se habia acabado

—Pero tambien estoy algo curioso—esas palabras llamaron la atencion del pelinegro—sabemos que la señorita Izumi ya no es mas una Mukosei, pero tu eres algo diferente

—¿Cómo que Izumi ya no es una mukosei? —pregunto curioso y tratando de desviarse del tema, pues presentia a lo que Nezu queria llegar—demonios, se acabo mi cafe—dijo al ver su taza vacia

—Eso no importa, eso te lo explicara ella a su debido momento si es que te tiene la confianza suficiente—respondio serenamente—pero volviendo al tema, por mas que te hemos estudiado pues no entendemos tu Kosei, jamas habiamos visto uno asi

—¿Me han estado vigilando? —pregunto, no molesto pues se hacia una idea del porque lo hacian, solo esperaba que no lo hallan vigilado en su propia casa

—Solo en sus entrenamientos durante la limpieza de la playa—respondio y vio como Kyabe suspiro aliviado, luego trato de servirse una taza de te, pero ya se habia acabado—cielos, a mi tambien se me acabo mi bebida—enseguida chasqueo los dedos y otra camarera llego con otra tetera—gracias querida—la camarera se fue y empezo a servirse una taza—¿deseas una taza de te? —le ofrecio al pelinegro

—Por favor—respondio este con educacion—el director tomo su palabra y le sirvio una taza—muchas gracias—bebio de forma elgante y educada, como el director—bien, ¿a que quiere llegar conmigo?

—¿Cuál es tu Kosei? —preguntaba directamente el roedor, pero sin dejar atrás ninguna etiqueta de elegancia o educacion noble—Kyabe suspiro, sabia que no lograria nada evitando la pregunta, asi que decidio responderle lo mismo que Izumi hace unos cuantos meses atras—vaya, un super potencializador, eso es algo genial—respondia algo asombrado y emocionado el director, mas volvio a su seriedad en un segundo—¿que es lo que planeas para tu Kosei?

Ahí Kyabe entendio el porque de todo esto, el director estaba muy preocupado por el posible camino que elija, su "kosei" era algo inconmensurable y seria algo terrorifico si fuera usado para el mal, por eso el saiyajin comprendia su preocupacion

Aunque no debia, el era (en secreto) un guerrero saiyajin de Sadala, por lo que la justicia recorre por sus venas, por lo que no deberia preocuparse de caer en la villania

—Pues….la verdad—se cruzo de brazos y luego dio una ligera sonrisa—nada en absoluto

Esa respuesta no solo shoqueo al director, sino al resto de heroes que se encontraban ahí

—¿Nada? —pregunto aun asombrado el roedor—¿por qué?

Kyabe solo suspiro divertido, la verdad ya sabia a donde iba todo esto

—No planeo ser un heroe, no me llama la atencion la profesion, sin ofender a los presentes claro esta—se disculpo y el director hizo un ademas con la mano de que no importaba, la verdad Kyabe ya era en si un heroe, es un guerrero de las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala, por lo que serlo aquí, no tenia sentido puesto a que no habian grandes amenazas, solo la de Frost y ese provenia del espacio—y no soy tan hijo de puta como para ser un villano, es mas, si veo un acto de villania, no dudaria en pararles los pies

—Pero eso te volveria un vigilante—respondia serio el director

—No lo malinterprete director, porque yo no voy a salir en mallas durante la noche a combatir ilegalmente el crimen—respondia burlon el pelinegro—simplemente si algo ilegal pasara frente a mis ojos, no lo pasaria por alto e intervendria

—Ya veo—bebia otra taza de te—supongo que la oferta que venia a hacerte sobre que ingreses a Yuei seria rechazada

—Lo siento—respondia con una sonrisa apenada, pues era la verdad—pero yo solo quiero vivir una vida tranquila, "ademas si entro a ese instituto no tendre tiempo para entrenar y no tendre libertad suficiente para enfrentar la amenaza de Frost" —penso razonando lo ultimo, puesto a que si aceptaba esto podria afectar su mision

—Te entiendo muchacho—respondio comprensivo, el entendia este tipo de situaciones, pues en el pasado habia conocido a muchas personas con koseis poderosos pero que aun asi decidian vivir una vida tranquila como gente normal, pero eso no significaba que se daria por vencido, al menos no con este chico—pero aun asi, quisiera que aceptaras una pequeña oferta

—¿Oferta? —pregunto curioso el saiyajin

—Si, como sabras, la villania cada vez se agranda—Kyabe asintio, debia admitir que era cierto, en menos de una semana ya habia mandado a 18 sujetos al hospital, todo por querer robar en el minisuper del pobre señor Nasahapetillon de la esquina en el edificio de apartamentos y por coincidencias de la vida, el estaba comprando en todas esas veces—por lo que necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando y ahí es donde entras tu—señalo al pelinegro

—¿Quién?, ¿yo? —se señalo asi mismo confundido—¿que tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Puede ser por tu obligado regimen de entrenamiento para adaptarte a tu kosei, pero eres alguien experto en combate, podria decirse que veterano y muy experimentado—Nezu daba honor a su Kosei, era muy observador y analitico—una fuerza asi nos vendria bien de ayuda, no te pedire que te unas a la U.A, pero quiero que por favor nos ayudes cuando peligros mayores se ciernan sobre nosotros, queremos que seas una fuerza de apoyo, un aliado

Kyabe se sorprendio por el pedido del director, aunque en realidad no era necesario, como un guerrero de Sadala no dejaria ningun acto criminal inpune

—Bueno, aceptaria pero—Kyabe se rascaba la nuca confundido—¿que no seria en ese entonces un vigilante? —expreso su duda, puesto que no era un heroe en ese mundo

—No te preocupes por eso—respondia sereno pero algo emocionado el director, su oferta aun no era rechazada y posiblemente aceptada—yo arreglare todo para que no seas visto como uno

Kyabe lo penso por unos segundos, la verdad no podia ser heroe por su mision, pero vio que podia ayudar a este mundo de otra manera y bueno, no podia negar que la oferta era buena

Ademas que no interferia tanto con su mision

—De acuerdo, acepto—respondio con una sonrisa y el director tambien sonrio al ver como su pedido fue aceptado—pero usted entendera que no siempre podre ayudarlos

—Eso lo sabemos, no te preocupes—respondia de buen humor el director—todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones—luego miro su rejoj y se llevo una ligera sorpresa—vaya, casi ha pasado una hora desde que empezamos a hablar, el examen practico debera comenzar dentro de poco, asi que debo irme—se bajaba de la silla y se dirigio a Kyabe, ofreciendole la diestra—un gusto hablar con usted y espero poder llevarnos bien

—El gusto fue mio—acepto el apreton de manos con educacion—espero lo mismo

—Nos vemos—el director y el grupo de heroes se retiraron del lugar, pero anted, Nezu cambio el letrero en la puerta de CERRADO a ABIERTO

La cafeteria empezo a llenarse y Kyabe aun permanecia viendo la tv

—"Ese no fue tu unico motivo para pedirme ayuda, ¿verdad Nezu?" —se pregunto burlista el pelinegro, sabia que el ser blanco tramaba o sabia algo de el, seria divertido seguirle el juego hasta descubrir lo que sabe y lo que queria en realidad de el

 ** _En algun lugar del estadio_**

El misterioso personaje entraba a un cuarto oscuro y se sento en la silla principal del lugar

No estaba solo, pues otras figuras tambien se encontraban ahí, sentados alrededor de la mesa, eran heroes, pero no se podian apreciar cuales, pues la oscuridad los ocultaba

—Tardaste demasiado Nezu—uno de los heroes encendio un enorme televisor en donde veian el escenario de la prueba fisica de los aspirantes a Yuuei—la prueba esta a punto de empezar

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpaba el director con una sonrisa, pero nadie se dio cuenta del sobre que tenia sobre sus piernas, cortesia de uno de sus ayudantes que se lo entrego antes de ingresar al salon—pero tenia que atender cierto asunto pendiente

—¿Qué asunto? —pregunto curioso otro heroe

—Uno que nos beneficiara a todos en el futuro—fue la unica respuesta que dio

El tono de misterio con el cual lo dijo le llamo la atencion de todos, pero decidieron dejarlo de lado por el momento, ahora debian prestar atencion al desenvolvimiento de los prospectos a la academia de heroes

Mientras no veian, Nezu abrio el sobre y sonrio al ver su contenido

—"Sabia que eras alguien especial chico" —penso con una sonrisa al mirar los objetos en sus manos

Una fotos al parecer de procedencia gubernamental

Unas en donde cierta silueta humana caia a la tierra en forma de meteoro

 ** _Volviendo a la cafeteria_**

Kyabe por alguna razon sonrio, estos vientos que lo acababan de golpear eran diferntes

—Esto sera divertido—dijo al aire mientras se disponia a salir del lugar, dejando el dinero de la paga en la mesa

Con todo y propina

Y **hasta aquí con este prologo, ¡casi 13 mil palabras!, demonios, debe ser el prologo mas largo de toda la historia de los fanfics haha**

 **Como veran, aquí el prota sera el saiyajin del universo 6, Kyabe**

 **El cual se ha vuelto aun mas poderoso que antes, pero no pienso hacerlo un ser al nivel de Goku y Vegeta, porque la verdad, creo que seria un poder demasiado exagerado para un simple mundo como bnha**

 **Pero aun asi, este Kyabe es mucho mas poderoso que el visto en la saga del torneo de poder, gracias a sus infernales entrenamientos**

 **Una pregunta:**

 **¿Quieren que Kyabe llegue a la fase tres?**

 **Si wey no mames**

 **Nel prro**

 **Kyabe aun no llega a esa fase, pero en si, su ssj 2 es tan poderosa que casi llega al nivel de poder que el ssj3 de Goku en la saga de Black, ya se daran una idea de lo fuerte que es ahora**

 **Ademas de su poder escondido y aclaro de una vez**

 **No son ni el ssj god, ni el blue ni el estado mistico, es otra transformacion de poderes increibles**

 **B** **  
** **ien, espero que les halla gustado esta historia, nos vemos en alguna otra actualizacion**


	2. Nuevos desafios

Fue un mes jodidamente pesado, debía admitirlo, ¿Quién diría que ser un héroe en este mundo seria tan difícil?, se tumbo de lleno a la cama con todo y su ropa, un poco maltratada, pero aun bien conservada. Suspiro mientras aun tenia la cara enterrada en la almohada, sabia que no seria tan fácil, pero tampoco creía que fuera para tanto

Hace dos días, el junto a otros héroes (incluyendo a All Might) se encargaron de destruir a un robot narcisista y genocida que quería erradicar a la raza humana solo para crear seres "supremos" basados en maquinas. Que loco ¿no lo creen?

Después el solo tenia que vencer a un sujeto que se hacia llamar así mismo como el "dios de la velocidad" que tratando de ser un verdadero dios, quería lograr una anomalía temporal en donde existiese en todas las líneas de tiempo, el tipo estaba loco y para colmo no se molestaba en negarlo. Perturbante y todo, pero lo venció a fin de cuentas para alegría de los héroes y civiles y la tela espacio tiempo se mantuvo intacta, el cabrón para asombro del pelinegro en serio era muy veloz. Casi en su mayoría de enfrentamientos logra que deba transformarse en ssj para igualar su irreal velocidad, gracias a Kami que no tuvo que llegar a esos extremos

Y hace no mas de una hora, termino al fin con una guerra secreta del mundo civil, unos alienígenas (no pertenecientes a la armada de Frost) habían llegado meses antes de que el llegara al mundo para protegerlo. Estos usaban una muy avanzada tecnología para secuestrar ya sea héroes o villanos y con esa misma tecnología, se trasformaban en el secuestrado y tomaba su lugar en la tierra

Por suerte Kyabe tenia la habilidad de sentir las energías y reconocer a sus portadores, o jamás se hubieran enterado o reconocido, quien era quien

Todo este asunto le lleno de dudas, ¿Cómo rayos la Coalición de Gaia no se había enterado de las acciones de esta raza con anterioridad?, vaya que eran en serio unos arrogantes inútiles

Si, debía admitirlo y no se arrepentía de ello, detestaba a esa estúpida organización, aun no entendía como diablos anteriormente los idolatraba y formaba parte de su ejercito

Actualmente Kyabe les escupiria en la cara, pues aun les guardaba un poco de rencor

Ya mejor consigo mismo y un poco mas relajado, el pelinegro se volteo para quedar con la mirada fija en el techo, pensativo y reflexivo sobre cierto tema fuera de sus acciones heroicas , las cuales eran aclamadas por unos y cuestionados por otros, puesto que no era un héroe legal, un vigilante, así es como se referían a el tras sus actos fuera de las leyes

Eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, además de que a su opinión esa ley era muy estupida, esperar a que héroes lleguen para salvar a la gente de un peligro mortal. ¿Qué estupidez es esa?

Se levanto de su cama y se asomo a la ventana y miro por un momento las estrellas, diversos cuestionamientos venían a asaltar el tiempo de su mente, pues las incógnitas que le llegaban eran sobre sus otros 8 compañeros de equipo (obvio que Frost queda descartado), si, sobre el equipo del universo 6. ¿Cómo estarán?, pues ya hace mas de tres años, tras su exilio que no tenia noticias de ninguno de ellos

Aunque también le preocupaba y divertía la reacción de sus congéneres, el universo ya conocía el temperamento de Caulifla y mucho mas el de Kale, el se entero por parte de cierta hermosa ángel que no se tomaron a bien lo que le hicieron. Si las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala estaban intactas, era porque simplemente el resto de los miembros del equipo universo 6 las detuvieron y Vados les negó rotundamente el ocasionar alguna falta contra la organización entera

Decir que estaban cabreadas era poco, pero fue peor cuando al querer encontrarlo no pudieron dar con su paradero, pues Vados les había informado que el decidió cortar por el momento, alguna comunicación con todos. Obviamente la morocha no tomo bien esto y la otra igual, que fúrica juro que cuando lo volviera a ver, le iba a arrancar las extremidades, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlas?, ellas le iban a ofrecer un gran honor como lo era el pertenecer a la banda y este desconsiderado y malagradecido simplemente se va sin avisar, ¡era el colmo!

Pero ya se las iba a pagar cuando pudiera

Kyabe sufrió un escalofrió al momento de imaginar lo que le harían en su reencuentro, así que decidió ignorar por el momento ese horrible y posible futuro que le deparaba. Por ahora el se centraría en proteger este mundo

El no era un héroe, ya no mas y tampoco quería volver a hacerlo pero si alguien necesitaba ayuda no iba a negársela, aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo su sangre justiciera le hervía como lava volcánica

Por eso ayudaba a los héroes, pues no podía evitar sus instintos justicieros; aunque en realidad fue por culpa de ese instinto que cayo en el exilio en primer lugar

¿Quién diría que por intentar ayudar a alguien, caería tan bajo?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos negativos pensamientos, ya no valía la pena el recordar esos malos tiempos y aunque hasta hoy perduran, mejor lo olvidaba porque por ahora lo mas importante era su vida en la tierra

Debía ayudar a Izumi a controlar el One for All, si, el lo sabía y fue el mismo héroe numero uno quien le conto. Eso fue algo inesperado, puesto que un secreto tan grande como ese no lo contaría a cualquiera, pero es que el saiyajin emanaba un aura llena de seguridad y confianza que en su interior, sentía que podía confiar en el, le divertía el pensar la cara que pondría su amiga peliverde cuando se entere de que el ya conocía e incluso trabajaba de vez en cuando con el

Pero gracias a eso, también pudo entender el porque el repentino cambio y aumento de energía de Izumi, era porque ya poseía un kosei, le alegraba por ella pero también se preocupaba por los casi letales efectos secundarios de aquel poder, quedo muy preocupado al enterarse de como quedo tras la prueba física de la U.A, con los brazos y piernas rotas, por suerte la súper heroína Recovery Girl pudo sanarla. Desde ese momento pudo entender el calibre de ese kosei, era un poder inmenso en su interior que podría causar un efecto negativo en su poseedor si el cuerpo era débil y no tenía la resistencia necesaria

Por eso fue que su entrenamiento fue el limpiar toda la playa, para obtener un aumento en sus capacidades físicas, aumentar su flexibilidad y también el limpiar la playa, obviamente todo eso funciono al pie de la letra pero no fue suficiente, el final del examen físico fue la prueba necesaria para entenderlo

—No me queda mas remedio que ayudarla yo también—suspiro aun un poco preocupado. Pues la verdad aun Izumi estaba medio molesta con el, pero no había mas opción y como su amigo debía ayudarla. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sonó su celular, tecnología antigua pero muy útil, miro al que lo llamaba y suspiro, era Nezu, eso solo significaba una cosa, mas trabajo, por lo que decidió contestar—buenas noches, ¿Qué hay Nezu?

— _Siento llamarte justo cuando logramos detener esa loca guerra secreta alienígena, pero tenemos una emergencia_ —la voz de lo que fuera el director de la U.A sonaba seria— _un incendio de gran magnitud ha iniciado en el centro comercial en la ciudad, los demás héroes también fueron notificados, pero tardarían mucho mas en llegar, por lo que….._

—¡Me encargo!

Ni siquiera dejo terminar al director y colgó, tomo rápidamente una chaqueta que estaba colgada en una silla y se equipaba con ella mientras saltaba por la ventana, luego salió volando a máxima velocidad y se asombro por un momento al ver segundos después un gran resplandor naranja

En centro estaba un poco lejos y para que desde su posición pueda verlo, significaba que el problema en serio era grave. Así que frunciendo el seño, aumento la velocidad de vuelo

Hoy no moriría nadie

 **~[●]~**

No podía respirar bien, el calor esa sofocante y las llamas estaban muy cerca de ella, el humo y azufre amenazaban con hacerla dormir para siempre. Pero resistía porque aun no debía morir, sus padres estarían muy tristes al igual que sus hermanos pequeños, además que debía cuidarlos, sino era ella, nadie podría hacerlo mejor que ella

Por eso mantenía a su pequeña hermanita bajo ella con una sabana mojada que por suerte encontró por ahí, la quería a salvo sin importar lo que a ella le suceda. Aunque admitía que le hubiera gustado saber si fue aceptada o no en la U.A, hubiera sido genial el asistir a esa prestigiosa academia en donde varios de los héroes mas reconocidos fueron graduados

Pero ahora este villano piro-maniaco amenazaba su sueño y futuro, no solo el de ella, sino también el de su pequeña hermana

¿Cómo había acabado así?, ella y su familia solo habían salido a un paseo familiar para divertirse y despejarse de todo, pero de un momento a otro las llamas, el calor y el humo habían rodeado todo. El resto de su familia estaba afuera a salvo, preocupada y asustada por ambas, estaba segura puesto a que solo ellas quedaron atrapadas en el fuego, que fue causado por el pirómano

Aquel que con un rostro demencial, buscaba quemar aun mas todo el lugar y a quien encuentre en su camino, por eso abrazaba con fuerza a su hermanita para calmarla un poco y darle seguridad, pues ella estaba segura de sacarlas de aquí, no por algo quería ser heroína. Pero debía esperar el momento indicado puesto a que el villano aun rondaba por todo el lugar caminando divertido

Solo esperaba que Kami las protegiera a ambas

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Mas de un segundo a otro, un sonido como una explosión llego a sus oídos y asomándose un poco miro como el demente de fuego había desaparecido y en su lugar un gigantesco agujero había tomado su lugar en la pared

 **~~~[●]~~~**

No sabia como ocurrió esto

Tampoco era adivina para haber predicho esto, su kosei era la Zoom, no la de premonición. Había ido al centro comercial porque en ese lugar existía un puesto de mecánica en donde podía conseguir materiales que no encontraría en otros lugares, materiales para construir a sus famosos "babies"

Pero apenas entro al lugar, una inmensa explosión cubrió todo, ella sobrevivió porque de milagro un gran escombro la cubrió de las incandescentes llamas, mas no sabía el estado del dueño del lugar puesto que no lo encontraba

Arrastrándose por el suelo adolorida y con una que otra quemadura, pudo salir del lugar y miro con horror y asombro como el centro comercial se había transformado en el infierno en la tierra. Debía encontrar la manera de escapar de ahí, aun un poco aturdida por el golpe uso su mirada aumentada para buscar posibles rutas de escape. Para su desesperación no encontraba ninguna y las que podrían serlo, estaban inundadas en un mar de fuego y escombros

Mas sintió terror cuando vio a aquel responsable de toda esta barbarie, un sujeto con un rostro demente, lanzaba llamaradas por sus manos divirtiéndose en el proceso. Presa del miedo se escondió tras una pared y se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar del terror, pero aun así su cuerpo temblaba sin control, debía encontrar una ruta de escape y rápido

Corrió en sentido contrario tratando de mantenerse alejada de ese monstruo lo suficiente hasta que los héroes llegaran a detener todo este caos

—Oh, miren lo que tenemos aquí

Quedo estática en su lugar, irónicamente congelada del miedo y no era de extrañarse, pues de alguna manera aquel demente se había dado cuenta de su existencia. Al voltear su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron en terror cuando vio como aquel pirómano se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa aterradora

Haciendo que ella callera sentada al suelo

—¡A-Aléjate!, ¡no te me acerques!—con terror puro empezó a retroceder aun sentada—por favor…no me hagas daño—suplico con temor

—Haha, ¿hacerte daño?, no pienso hacerte tal cosa—las palabras de aquel lunático sonaban divertidas y sin ápice de cordura, eso la asustaba aun mas—solo te daré un poco de calor para que soportes esta fría noche, ¿no te parece lindo? —la chica se aterro tras esas palabras, estaba confirmado que el tipo estaba realmente loco y de seguro esas palabras marcarían su final. Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas cuando vio que creaba una bola de fuego en sus manos—agradécemelo después niña, ¡siente mi calor!

La chica ya presa del terror y desesperanza, aceptaba su inminente final, así que arrepintiéndose de no haber logrado su objetivo en la vida, esperaba su ejecución. Cerraba los ojos fuertemente hasta que su fin llegara

 **¡BOOOM!**

Gimió de terror cuando sintió una vibración en el lugar y escucho un potente estruendo, creyó que la había atacado y ese seria toda su historia. Creía que había muerto mas sintió como el casi escaso oxigeno aun llenaba sus pulmones, tampoco sentía gran dolor, así que lentamente abrió los ojos pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el villano ya no estaba y en su lugar había un gran agujero en una pared cercana

Estaba dispuesta a levantarse e irse aprovechando que aquel loco se fue o lo que fuera lo que le pasara, pero estaba algo lastimada así que no podía correr a una velocidad adecuada. Entonces vio en una esquina a una peliverde que sostenía a una niña cubierta en mantas al parecer húmedas, llamándola con la mano por lo que algo aliviada de saber que no estaba del todo sola se encamino para llegar con ellas, pero en eso escucha pasos

Era lentos y para su asombro provenían dentro de aquel enorme agujero, lista para correr hacia donde la otra chica se quedo quieta al ver que el que se acercaba no era aquel loco de fuego, era otra persona. Un pelinegro talvez un año mayor a ella, agarrándolo por el rostro traía arrastrando al villano el cual claramente estaba inconsciente. Prueba de aquello eran sus ojos blancos y la boca semi abierta

Lo soltó y el cuerpo cayo en seco al suelo, entonces se encamino a la chica que ahora ya no sentía del todo miedo y solo la veía expectante el como se acercaba a ella

—¿Estas bien?—fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, notoriamente preocupado al ver sus ligeras heridas, pero estaba tan asombrada que solo logro asentir con la cabeza, aliviando al saiyajin—me alegro mucho por ti, pues bien vamos por aquella chica de allá—señalando a las otras chicas—y vámonos de aquí

La chica solo asintió, pues aun estaba asombrada de los hechos de hace solo unos segundos, el pelinegro volvió a tomar al inconsciente villano pero esta vez de una de sus piernas y lo comenzó a arrastrar ante la mirada de la chica de cabellos rosados la cual lo seguía, al llegar con las otras chicas volvió a soltarlo, después de todo no iba a ir a ningún lado mientras estuviera en el mundo de los sueños

—"Que brusco"—pensó la chica mecánica con algo de burla al ver sus acciones, sin importarle mucho el infierno a su alrededor

—Hey, ¿se encuentran bien?—vio con algo de extrañez como aquella chica lo veía con desconfianza y abrazaba aun mas a la niña envuelta con las mantas casi secas, mientras que la susodicha solo lo veía asombrada, lo que lo hizo sonreír un poco—vamos, que no les hare daño, solo confíen en mi, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica de cabello verde oscuro (casi negro) lo miraba fijamente hasta que sintió que no era un peligro y relajo su cuerpo mas no el agarre a su hermanita y solo respondió con un "gero". Kyabe vio esto como una muestra de confianza y sonrió un poco mas

Así que a la vista de las tres féminas camino al centro del lugar y extendió sus brazos a los lados para después empezarlos a girar, primero de forma lenta hasta aumentar la velocidad a niveles inimaginables. Las chicas veían con asombro como el giro veloz creaba una especie de vacío que absorbía el oxigeno del lugar, apagando las llamas de todo el piso del centro comercial, así extinguiendo el incendio

—…."increíble, gero" —pensó con asombro la chica con la niña en brazos, la cual también estaba asombrada

—….—La otra no tenia palabras para expresar su sorpresa y solo veía al pelinegro

—Uuuuf vaya, eso fue algo agitado—se secaba el sudor de su frente con el brazo—en fin, ya vámonos

De nuevo volvió a tomar de la pierna al villano y comenzó a arrastrarlo ante la mirada aun incrédula de aquellas chicas que luego de unos segundos empezaron a seguirlo

El trayecto fue silencioso y algo incomodo por parte de las chicas, pero para la niña no tanto pues veía maravillada la espalda del chico el cual estaba despreocupado arrastrando al villano inconsciente y silbaba una tonada alegre. Caminaban con mucho cuidado puesto que a pesar de que las llamas estaban extintas, los escombros rondaban por doquier y la mayoría de las estructuras afectadas podrían colapsar encima de ellos en cualquier momento

Aunque en realidad a Kyabe esto no le preocupaba en absoluto por su gran fuerza y habilidades físicas podría salir de ahí sin ningún rasguño a lesión, eso incluía a las chicas que estaban siguiéndolo. No podía sentir ninguna otra presencia en todo el lugar, no sabía sin sentirse aliviado o preocuparse por eso ya que eso exponía dos posibilidades:

 **1:** Que lograron evacuar con todo éxito a todos los visitantes del centro comercial

 **2:** Que existen victimas mortales bajo los escombros, los cuales por desgracia no pudieron salvar

Ojala y solo sean suposiciones lo segundo

—Mi nombre es Kyabe—trato de comenzar una conversación para despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos negativos. Además de que estaba curioso y preocupado por el bienestar de ellas

—¿Eh?, ¡ah!, bueno me presento, soy Hatsume Mei—se presento la chica pelirrosa y con ojos tipo mirilla de francotirador, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado por como se veía pero obviamente a Kyabe no le intereso eso, sus ojos si pues eran muy curiosos

—Soy Tsuyu Asui *gero*-respondió la otra chica, tenia un rostro que no podía ser descifrando pero lindo, un cuerpo igual de trabajado y por ese " _gero"_ que escucho, podía asumir que su particularidad se relacionaba con las ranas—y ella es Satsuki, mi pequeña hermana

—H-Hola…—saludo tímidamente la niña, era idéntica a su hermana mayor solo que unos diez años menor y con un peinado en forma de dos gotas de agua—gracias por salvarnos

—Haha, de nada pequeña—sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a la pequeña que le respondió de igual forma. Las otras dos sonrieron al ver esta interacción—y por cierto, es un gusto conocerlas

—Igual nosotras—respondieron las tres

Ahora el silencio que reinaba era uno agradable, puesto que ahora todo estaba tranquilo, pero de todas maneras estaba alerta a posibles desastres dentro de lo que quedaba del centro comercial. Kyabe miraba de un lado a otro para no correr riesgos, mientras las chicas lo miraban a el, creciendo dudas en ellas

¿Quién era este chico?, tenia un tremendo poder y pudieron notarlo al ver como de forma poco ortodoxa extinguió el fuego del piso superior, cosa que a los bomberos les hubiera tomado varias horas

Un héroe tampoco, puesto que jamás habían escuchado o visto con esa apariencia, además de que era muy joven como para ser uno, nada cuadraba en sus mentes, así que ya no soportando mas las dudas, decidieron preguntar

—Oye, ¿acaso eres un héroe?—pregunto Satsuki adelantándose a su hermana y pelirrosa, llamado la atención de todos—¿Cuál eres? —preguntaba con curiosidad y los ojos brillándole como estrellas

—Bueno, en realidad no soy un héroe—respondió con sinceridad sin dejar de ver el camino, sorprendiendo a las féminas por tal respuesta, Satsuki en cambio estaba confundida por eso

—¿Eres el aprendiz de uno?—pregunto la mecánica tratando de darle sentido a esto

—Nop—fue su sencilla respuesta

—Entonces….¿eres un..? —preguntaba con cautela la pelinegra, pues no sabría su reacción—¿vigilante?

—¿Eh?, ¿vigilante? —pregunto confundido y ellas asintieron esperando su respuesta. Llevándose su mano libre a su barbilla se puso a reflexionar, sus acciones claramente lo volvían un héroe ilegal, un vigilante, pero el tenía un apoyo externo de la gran mayoría de los héroes, así que técnicamente no lo era, mas sus acciones dirían lo contrario, esos pensamientos no lo dejaban responder del todo sinceramente. Así que decidió decir una verdad a medias—pues no, o eso creo

—¿Tampoco un vigilante? *gero*—pregunto confundida la pelinegra mayor confundida sin entenderlo—entonces, ¿un estudiante para héroe? —volvió a recibir la misma respuesta que era un "no" —entonces, ¿Qué eres? *gero*

—Bueno, simplemente soy un tipo normal—fue su respuesta sincera

—¿Un "tipo normal"? —preguntaron dudosas y aun mas confundidas las chicas—no mientas, un tipo normal no se lanzaría al peligro y tampoco tendría todas esas habilidades tuyas—resalto Mei con un poco de irritación al no obtener una respuesta clara

—No miento, créanme—estaba nervioso y no podía negarlo, pero era comprensible. El no era un héroe ni estaba interesado en ello, simplemente ayudaba si podía hacerlo—yo solo pasaba por aquí por pura casualidad y bueno, vi el incendio y vi que podía ayudar así que decidí hacerlo y ya

Las féminas estaban asombradas por su respuesta, Satsuki estaba maravillada, eso le sonó a un héroe verdadero. El solamente vino a ayudar por puro deseo, no lo había enviado alguna compañía de héroes o algo así, a el solo le nació el venir a ayudar aun cuando posiblemente eso lo meta en problemas por ser un "héroe ilegal", a el parecía darle igual y tenían razón en ello

Aunque Kyabe no había mencionado nada de su condición especial donde le permitían hacer labores heroicas sin necesidad de tener una licencia, todo gracias a Nezu. Gracias a eso el pudo cooperar con los héroes a combatir amenazas que posiblemente cambiarían el mundo para mal

—Ah bueno, gracias *gero*—agradeció un poco aturdida por tal respuesta y Mei no estaba mejor. Pero era algo comprensible puesto que actualmente los héroes solo buscaban fama o dinero, Kyabe lo hacía por verdadera justicia y verdadero amor al prójimo

—Ya se los dije, no hay que agradecer—respondía sin dejar de caminar o mirar hacia atrás, hasta que por fin llegaron a la salida, solo había un ligero problema—oh vaya, que desastre

Y cuanta razón tenía puesto que justo en la salida del lugar, una gran cantidad de escombros enormes y pesados les bloqueaban el paso

Algunos aun mantenían ligeras brasas, dando a entender que aun estaban calientes

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —pregunto Mei preocupada porque en serio temía que el lugar les callera encima. Pero en eso Kyabe solamente suelta al tipo inconsciente y se encamina al lugar ante la mirada curiosa de todas la chicas—oye Kyabe, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Simple mi estimada Mei—respondió burlón, sonrojando un poco a la mecánica por como se refirió a ella y eso era algo raro viniendo de alguien tan ajena a los sentimientos como Mei—espero conozcan este refrán, "cuando una puerta se cierra…."—con una sonrisa preparaba su puño

—"…Se abre una ventana" *gero*—respondía la chica rana confundida al igual que las otras dos chicas, hasta que vieron la sonrisa y el puño en alto del chico—espera, ¿no pensaras en….?—deducía un poco alterada

—Claro que si—respondía con clara seguridad—¡al suelo! —y sin dudarlo un segundo, ambas chicas se lanzaron al suelo, pero encima de la niña para protegerla de aquel embate que sufrirían dentro de poco

Pues Kyabe, lanzo su puño con casi toda su fuerza

 **¡BROOOOOOOM!**

 **~~~[●]~~~**

Reporteros, policías, bomberos y muchas entidades gubernamentales habían hecho acto de presencia ante este siniestro. El centro comercial de Musutafu estaba ardiendo en llamas en su ultimo piso superior

Lo malo es que los bomberos trataban de controlar la llamas pero por desgracia parecía que cuando controlaban un lado, el otro ardía con mas fuerza, como no queriendo perder ni ceder terreno de destrucción. Luego les llego una información que explicaba el porque

Hinata Amakawa, un criminal de grave estado mental, un pirómano con un poderoso kosei de fuego era el responsable de aquel flagelo

Héroes habían llegado al lugar y ni así lograban entrar al mar de llamas que tenían en frente. ¿Qué podían hacer?, a pesar de haber héroes con particularidades de agua que ayudaban a los bomberos, no podía hacer casi nada. Era frustrante para el resto de héroes el no lograr entrar ahí para sacar a unas víctimas atrapadas justo en el ultimo piso

Los desgarradores gritos de desespero de los padres de la niña y la adolescentes con rasgos anfibios, que suplicaban que las salvaran no les ayudaban en mucho

Era doloroso pero lo mas probable que aquellas chicas y niña ya no existieran en este mundo, pensamiento que a los héroes y las otras entidades del gobierno les carcomía el alma y no podían aceptarlo

Pero para asombro de algunos, una estela de luz se acercaba al infierno comercial desde el cielo. Rápidamente ingreso sin detenerse o bajar la velocidad, destruyendo una gran ventana, esto logro que algunos héroes sonrieran aliviados y alegres por que sabían que significaba esto. Mientras que los demás no entendían que estaba sorprendido de aquel evento

Segundos después para asombro de todos, las llamas sin aparente razón o motivo se habían extinguido, pero no iban a desaprovechar tal oportunidad y se apresuraban a tratar de rescatar a las tres victimas. Los miembros de equipos de rescate se encaminaban a ingresar a el maltrecho edificio, ante la mirada esperanzada de los padres de ambas chicas rana, tenían el presentimiento de que estarían a salvo

Pero no hubo necesidad, puesto que….

 **¡BROOOOOOM!**

Los escombros que bloqueaban interiormente la entrada al lugar, explotaron con fuerza, logrando que la fuerza de choque mandara a volar a los héroes y miembros de rescate unos cuantos metros, sin daño aparente, salvo la ligera aturdicion de la que eran victimas en ese momento tras ese violento y sorpresivo evento

El humo del polvo se dispersaba poco a poco y de el se pudo ver a un chico pelinegro con una mirada un poco asombrada y temerosa

—Cielos, creo que me pase un poco—decía nervioso aun con su puño extendido y atrás de el, las chicas acostadas en el suelo y con la misma expresión

—¡Hija!

Los padres de ambas chicas pelinegras se adentraron rompiendo el cordón policial sin importarles nada, solo querían tener a sus hijas en sus brazos, cosa que lograron cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, casi las embistieron y así la familia entera empezó a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad al ver a sus hijas/hermanas sanas y salvas, con un poco de hollín encima de ellas, pero salvas a fin de cuentas

—Hey, aquí esta su villano

Sin pena ni gloria Kyabe lanzo el cuerpo del inconsciente pirómano hacia las autoridades y héroes, los cuales vieron con sorpresa al reconocer a este conocido y muy peligroso criminal. Mas algunos héroes y policías se tensaron un poco con el pelinegro y tomaron posiciones defensivas ante un posible vigilante, pues aun la noticia de su trato con la asociación de héroes no llegaba a todos

Eso provoco un poco el nerviosismo del saiyajin

—Oye chico, ¿quien eres tu?

Un héroe de apariencia un poco llamativa lanzo la pregunta, vestido de negro, con cuerpo musculoso que al parecer estaba hecho de concreto puro y una peculiar cabeza cuadrada, el súper héroe cementos hacia acto de aparición

El mencionado se acercaba al pelinegro con una mirada afilada y hostil, pues a su razonamiento el chico era un vigilante y eso no lo podía permitir. Lo malo es que el aun no recibía la notificación de la alianza de héroes con Kyabe, por eso no lo conocía

—Bueno, me llamo Kyabe—respondió el chico sereno tratando de no armar un alboroto. Incluso la policía para incredulidad e indignación de la familia Asui y Mei, le apuntaban con sus armas como si fuera un criminal

—¿Qué hacia ahí adentro? —pregunto ya estando frente a frente con el saiyajin, el mencionado tuvo que alzar la mirada pues el tipo era alto, debía admitirlo

—Pues, pasaba por aquí por casualidad y vi el incendio—respondía serio y calmado, tratando de no armar un problema

—¿Eres un vigilante?

—Claro que no—respondió de inmediato con un suspiro de molestia—¿Por qué todo el mundo cree eso?, yo solo pase por aquí y quise ayudar, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —se cruzo de brazos un poco molesto

—No debías actuar sin tener licencia de héroe—respondía también cruzándose de brazos—fue muy imprudente de tu parte, pudiste haber muerto junto con ellas, debías dejar esto a los profesionales

Esto molesto un poco al pelinegro el cual al igual que su maestro Vegeta, afilo aun mas la mirada

—¿Esperar? —preguntaba molesto e incrédulo—osea que debía esperar a los héroes mientras ellas podrían haberse cocinado vivas?

—Eso no….

—¿Debía dejarlas morir de esa horrible manera?

—Oye tu….

—¿Debo tener una licencia para evitar que alguien muera?—pregunto mas enojado. Cementos ya no tenia como refutarle, la verdad a el también le parecía estúpido ese modo de operar la vida heroica, pero ordenes eran ordenes—perdóname por no seguir esa estupida ley, pero valió la pena si logre salvar vidas en peligro

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron cuando el chico había dicho tal cosa, en cambio la infante sonrió divertida y agradecida

—La ley dicta…

—La ley me importa una mierda—Cementos, el resto de héroes y la policía quedaron impactados por aquellas palabras. Kyabe simplemente caminaba molesto y pasaba a un lado de Cementos—esa estúpida ley ha hecho perder mas vidas de las que se supone, debe salvar—volvió a caminar para alejarse del lugar

Nadie refuto nada mas, el chico había admitido que solo había llegado aquí por casualidad y que como voluntario decidió ayudar, no era un acto de vigilante por lo que no era algo ilegal, así que técnicamente no estaba en problemas y no podían arrestarlo

La familia Asui y Mei estaban totalmente agradecidos por haber salvado a sus hijas y por evitar morir a la pelirrosa, querían agradecerle a su salvador, pero algo lo impidió

—¡AAAAAAAH!

—¿Pero que….?

Kyabe y todos los demás estaban asombrados al ver como el inestable pirómano se levanto de su inconciencia y como una bestia perdida en la ira y rabia se lanzo con sus brazos encendidos en fuego contra el pelinegro. El respondió agarrando ambos brazos con sus manos, obvio que protegió sus manos con Ki para no quemarse y empezaron a forcejear entre ellos, sorprendiendo al pelinegro por esa repentina fuerza que no sabe donde la obtuvo

—¡Kyabe/Kyabe-chan/niisan! —gritaron preocupadas las tres chicas

Los héroes salieron de su asombro y se lanzaron a detener al villano de fuego, pero este respondió de una manera que incluso sorprendió aun mas al saiyajin

Pues este en lugar de usar sus poderes de fuego, su cuerpo brillo de violeta y expulso una poderosa energía en forma de onda expansiva que mando a volar a todos sin excepción, dejándolos casi inconscientes. Solo la familia Asui y Mei se salvaron pues se habían lanzado al suelo y ahora veían temerosos como el saiyajin forcejeaba con ese maniaco

—¡Hmm!, ¿Qué rayos eres tu? —preguntaba de forma forzada por la increíble fuerza de este tipo

Pero el maniaco solo sonreía de forma espeluznante y macabra que debía admitir, le perturbaba un poco. Mas luego para su asombro, aquel sujeto se acercaba a su rostro hasta quedar justo por su oído

Y lo confundió lo que le dijo:

" _Los 538 objetos te están llamando_

 _Originalmente eran 2.538 objetos_

 _Pero 2.000 se han perdido sin posibilidad se recuperación_

 _Y los demás se esparcieron por todo el cosmos_

 _En distintas direcciones_

 _En distintos recintos_

 _En distintos lugares_

 _Los restantes 538 no deben estar juntos, jamás"_

—He…¿Qué? —Kyabe estaba totalmente confundido, no entendía nada de lo que decía este tipo

" _Te buscan a ti_

 _Esperan por ti_

 _Te aclaman a ti"_

—¿Qué rayos estas diciéndome?! —Kyabe estaba desesperado por respuestas y forcejeando aun mas, pero no parecía lograr algo distinto

" _Pero como se dijo antes_

 _No deben ser juntados_

 _O traerán terribles consecuencias_

 _Entonces…"_

Sonrió de forma aun mas sádica si es que era posible y eso ya estaba alterando a Kyabe

" _¿Acudirás a su llamado?"_

—¡AAAAAAGH!

Ante la mirada asombrada de Kyabe, el tipo fue golpeado por otro ataque de fuego, pero notablemente mas poderoso y era creíble puesto que el demente esta vez cayo inconsciente al 100%

Kyabe aun permanecía aturdido y un poco alterado por las palabras de aquel sujeto, ¿Qué le había querido decir?. Mas luego volteo a ver quien lo había ayudado y frunció el seño al ver de quien se trataba

El héroe numero dos, Endeavor

Sinceramente este tipo no le agradaba del todo y podía decirse lo mismo por parte del héroe ígneo, se notaba por la tensión y las miradas hostiles y de odio que se lanzaban mutuamente. Pero dejaron eso de lado por ahora, debían de ayudar a los demás, pero eso se lo dejaría a este molesto sujeto

Así que volviendo a la realidad se empezó a sacudir su ropa para quitar el desastre que estaba encima de el. Mientras que Endeavor se acercaba lentamente

—Lindo momento de aparecer—decía el saiyajin de forma sarcástica elevando un poco la ira del héroe—justo cuando ya había terminado con todo

—'¿Terminar?', ¡ha!, solo vi como ese villano por poco te carboniza

—Eso hubieras querido, pero para tu desgracia no ha sucedido—le sonrió con arrogancia cosa que molesto al susodicho —pero como me vez, estoy entero

—Gracias a mi ayuda

—Nadie te la pidió

—¡Maldito…!

—Ahórratelo por el momento—detenía el insulto de Endeavor que cada vez estaba mas y mas enojado con el pelinegro—primero lo primero, ayudar a los demás—miro a casi todos inconscientes en el suelo y luego volteo a verlo con una sonrisa burlona—te lo encargo

—¡¿Qué dijis…?!—no pudo terminar su maldición puesto a que el saiyajin ya había desaparecido. Cosa que aumentaba su enojo a cada segundo que pasaba—¡maldito hijo de perra!

Mientras Endeavor maldecía al pelinegro con cada blasfemia que se conociera y si no lo hacia, se la inventaba, un pequeño grupo de gente se sintió triste por no haber podido detenerlo. La familia Asui y Mei pues querían agradecerle como se debe puesto que ambos estaban agradecidos con el pelinegro por haber salvado a sus hijas, sea héroe o vigilante

Mei también estaba triste, pero decidió ir a una de las ambulancias por ayuda medica

—Oh, ya se fue—decía con pena Gamma, el jefe de la familia—hubiera sido genial hablar con ese chico, ¿no lo crees ma? *croac*

—Lo se querido—también hablaba con lastima—pero viendo sus hazañas se que pronto volveremos a saber de el *ribbit*—termino de hablar Beru, la madre de Tsuyu, Samidare y Mitsuki—¿Qué crees Tsuyu-chan?

La aludida no prestaba atención a la conversación y solo veía al lugar donde estaba hace unos segundos el pelinegro que la salvo. Miraba de forma analítica y pensativa como si estuviera pensando en alguna posibilidad

—¿En que piensas sis? —pregunto el hermano menor llamado Samidare curioso por la actitud de su hermana mayor

La chica lo miro por unos segundos y luego le respondió

—Sobre algo importante, creo *gero*—respondió con una ligera sonrisa y luego se dirigió a sus progenitores. Estos suspiraron pues esa mirada ya la conocían y era de esperarse algo loco de su parte

—Padre, madre, lo he decidido y quiero a Kyabe-chan de prometido *gero*

Y esta vez no era la excepción. La chica mantenía una sonrisa misteriosa pero determinada. Ella no se andaba con juegos ni le importa lo que diga la gente, ella siempre dice lo que piensa y sin guardarse nada de nada

Le atrajo la acción desinteresada del muchacho y eso lo admitía de forma simple, le encanto de el, además mostro tener el paquete completo. Fuerte, alto, músculos sin exagerar, bien intencionado, con buena actitud y por sobre todo de su misma edad al parecer, con todas esas cualidades, ¿Quién no querría atraparlo?

Aunque la tenia difícil si lo pensaba bien, puesto que sin saberlo tenía una gran competencia por delante, Izumi y dos pelinegras **(N/A: ¿adivinan de quienes se tratan?)** que no tienen mucho temperamento

Y por otro lado, no lo conocía del todo, tampoco sabía su dirección y para colmo ni siquiera estaba interesado en la profesión de héroe por lo que no sabía si lo volvería a ver, pero no se rendiría, eso era seguro. La familia Asui suspiraba pensando en lo difícil que la tendría ese pobre muchacho si volviera a encontrarse con Tsuyu, rezaban a kami por el bien del chico

Es una buena chica, pero demasiado directa para la salud de ella o cualquiera

Ya el desastre estaba controlado, no había nada de llamas solo desastre y escombros por doquier. El público tuvo que ser disipado para evitar cualquier accidente por si la estructura llegara a desmoronarse

La familia Asui se fue ya aliviados de que el desastre no les halla arrebatado a sus hijas, pero para Tsuyu fue una lección bien aprendida, como futura heroína este tipo de eventos serian el pan de cada día y desde ya debía entrenarse para que no la cojan de sorpresa

Mientras por otro lado la mecánica pelirrosa se encontraba mirando por la ventana del tren que había tomado para llegar a casa. Estaba pensativa por todo este evento catastrófico, si deseaba ser la mejor creadora de objetos para héroes debía poner mas atención a su entorno

Por lo que debería crear mas artefactos que le permitieran protegerse mejor y dar una buena defensa. Para poder asegurar un futuro creativo debía mantenerse a salvo ella primero. Pero en eso recordó algo

Metió una mano en su bolsillo derecho y de ella saco un pequeño tubo de cristal y lo alzo a su vista, sonriendo al ver su contenido. Una hebra de cabello negro, sabía a quien pertenecía y le daría un buen uso, se lamentaba porque no pudo hablar mas con el y estaba enfadada con Endeavor por lo mismo, de no ser por el, Kyabe y ella podrían seguir hablando

Pero no había mucho problema, usaría este cabello para lograr dar con su paradero, solo debía inventar una maquina rastreadora de adn y listo. Esto también la emociono puesto que este es una de sus cosas preferidas por hacer, la creación de maquinas ostentosas y exóticas

—¡Hora de hacer "babies"!—se levanto rápidamente con ambos brazos al aire y grito emocionada por iniciar, espantando a algunos por tan tremendo grito. Eso a ella no le importo y vio su reloj mientras volvía a sentarse—hmmm, son las 8:30 pm, me faltan casi 40 minutos para llegar a casa, ¡así que tengo tiempo suficiente para adelantar mi trabajo!

Y sin perder el tiempo de su mochila mecánica empezaron a salir algunos tentáculos robóticos con varias herramientas, una de ellas le coloco una mascara de soldador y con los materiales que tenia, dio manos a la obra

El resto de pasajeros tenían una gota de sudor bajándoles por la nuca por el raro comportamiento de la chica

Pero nadie los culpa

 **~~[●]~~**

Caminaba bajo las estrellas de la noche pensativo y un poco preocupado, las palabras de aquel tipo le habían alterado un poco. No debía tomarle en serio, talvez solo eran delirios de un loco, era lo mas probable pero algo le decía que no lo eran, debía admitir que parecía poseído pero todo orate tiene sus excentricidades, este no debería ser la excepción pero algo no le cuadraba

" _¿Acudirás a su llamado?"_

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese recuerdo, ¿de que iba todo esto?, no lo entendía del todo, pero esas palabras lo alteraron un poco ya que lo que le dijo en su estado de trance era parecido a una vieja leyenda casi tan antigua como el universo mismo. Pero ese relato no debería ser del conocimiento de una raza tan joven como la humana, pero entonces, ¿Cómo la conocía aquel tipo?, nada tenía sentido

—¿Sera solo una coincidencia? —se preguntaba así mismo tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica que saciara su ansiedad. Pero hasta el sabía que era demasiado exacto para ser una simple coincidencia, por lo que suspiro cansado—deberé hablar con Vados-san cuanto antes

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a su complejo de apartamentos ansioso de llegar y descansar un poco. Pero en eso logra ver a lo lejos como Izumi venia también, pero lo raro era su aspecto

Venia cansada y muy desarreglada, al parecer también entreno en exceso el día de hoy, reía a lo bajo, All Might podrá ser el héroe número uno, pero hasta el tiene a exagerar las cosas. Así que se cruzo de brazos esperándola, cosa que sucedió segundos despues

—¿Kyabe-san? —pregunto fatigada pero aun así asombrada la peliverde al saiyajin que le saludo alzando su mano—hola, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?, te estaba buscando

—"Detener una invasión alienígena de la que talvez jamás te enteres y para cereza del pastel, apagar un incendio" —pensó divertido y nervioso pues la verdad no podía decirle nada para propia seguridad de la peliverde—tenia uno que otro asunto pendiente que arreglar, lo siento, entonces, ¿para que me necesitas?

Izumi no respondió de forma verbal y con toda la vergüenza del mundo tomo al pelinegro de su mano y lo llevaba a su departamento. El saiyajin confundido no opuso resistencia y solo se dejo arrastrar, algo importante debía ser para llevarlo de esa manera. En el apartamento Inko veía una telenovela en la sala

—Hola mamá—a paso rápido saludo a su madre sin parar de jalar a Kyabe

—Hola Inko-san—saludo con una sonrisa mientras era arrastrado por la avergonzada peliverde menor. Hasta que ambos se perdieron en el pasillo

—Hola chicos—saludo la alegre mujer. Pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea para molestarlos—¡no vayan a hacer ruido o llamaran la atención de los vecinos! —grito jocosa y alegre la rechoncha mujer

—¡MAMÁ! —ese grito que salió de la habitación de su hija hizo reír ligeramente a la peliverde mayor al parecer logro su objetivo. Por el tono sabia que su hija estaba muy avergonzada, en eso volvió a poner atención a su novela pero en eso un olor llego a su nariz—¿Por qué huele a humo?

En la habitación de la peliverde aquella chica trataba de calmarse, las palabras de su madre le habían golpeado fuerte, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, ¡su corazón no estaba listo para aquello!. Pero debía admitir que fue un acto impulsivo el haber traído al peliverde de esa manera a su habitación , el susodicho estaba confundido por el actuar de su amiga

—Bueno, ¿de que querías hablarme Izumi-san? —preguntaba curioso y expectante el pelinegro

—¿Eh?, ¡ah si! —recupero su compostura y busco en el cajón de su escritorio algo con muchos nervios hasta que lo encontró. Lo tomo y se lo mostro al confundido pelinegro—te quería mostrar esto

—¿Uh?, ¿una carta? —Kyabe la tomo y sintió el peso de algo dentro de el. Pero no le dio tanta importancia, lo que si fue al sello que tenia abriendo un poco los ojos al reconocerlo—vaya, así que ya llegaron los resultados de la prueba

—Así es, por eso te llame—respondía nerviosa y sonrojada pues meditándolo un poco el que traiga a un chico a su habitación podría malinterpretarse. Pero bueno, ya no había marcha atrás—qui-quisiera que me acompañaras a ver mi resultado

Kyabe se sorprendió un poco por esas palabras pero luego sonrió, el entendía muy bien el porque quería compañía en este momento. Si había fallado, necesitaba en quien apoyarse y el como buen amigo no iba a dejarla sola

Inko no podía hacerlo de momento, pues conociendo lo sentimental que era la Midoriya mayor pues lo mas seguro es que ambas lloraran demasiado como para inundar todo el piso, así que mejor evitar aquel posible desastre. Aunque Kyabe tenía una ligera sospecha de que no había nada de que preocuparse, puesto a que mientras trabajaba con algunos héroes en misiones en las sombras, pudo hablar con All Might. Se sorprendió al escuchar el gran desempeño de la chica que incluso destruyo a un robot del tamaño de un edificio de un solo golpe

Aunque también se preocupo al saber como se rompió las piernas y brazos al atacarlo, por suerte recovery girl pudo sanarla. Pero eso no lo aliviaba del todo, ese kosei era muy peligroso al usarlo, así que ayudaría a su amiga a controlarlo

—Bien, aquí voy—la chica había tomado nuevamente el sobre de las manos del pelinegro y se sentó junto a el en su cama. Aspiro y exhalo lentamente para tranquilizarse

Al abrirlo, una especie de disco tecnológico cayo a sus manos, ambos lo miraron extrañados hasta que este empezó a brillar, por lo que la peliverde procedió a dejarlo en el escritorio

— **¡YO ESTOY…!** —una voz profunda y grave empezó a oírse cuando una imagen holográfica empezaba a materializarse— **¡SALIENDO EN UNA PROYECCION HOLOGRAFICA!**

— **¡** Es All Might! —exclamo alegre y sorprendida la peliverde, Kyabe solo sonreía, en realidad le agradaba el tipo por su peculiar forma de ser

— **Estoy aquí para dar aviso a tu rendimiento en las pruebas Midoriya Shoujo, en su totalidad sacaste 90 puntos, no seria el necesario para entrar a la academia de héroes** —tras esas palabras, Izumi sintió como su mundo colapsaba, pero Kyabe no permitiría eso y le coloco su mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo, ambos siguieron viendo el holograma— **pero no te preocupes, veras, algo curioso ocurrió ese mismo día**

En ese momento en la imagen apareció una video de otra persona, Izumi la reconoció como la chica que ella salvo del 0-puntos. Kyabe también la reconoció enseguida

—Vaya, es esa chica que evito que cayeras—recordó Kyabe, mas no sabía su nombre porque jamás se lo dijo—¿Cómo se llamaba? —pensaba sin éxito

—Se llama Ochako Uraraka—respondió Izumi al recordarla—a ella fue quien salve del 0-puntos

—Ya veo—tras esas palabras ambos volvieron a poner atención al holograma

— _ **Ella me salvo durante la prueba, ¿seria posible que le dieran unos cuantos de mis punto?**_ —ante ese pedido ambos se asombraron por el pedido de la chica. No creyeron que ella iba a solicitar tal cosa, en eso el video volvió a presentar a All Might sonriente— **nos sorprendimos cuando ella nos hizo esa solicitud, pero desgraciadamente nosotros no podemos hacer tal cosa** —el autoestima de Izumi bajaba tras esas palabras y Kyabe solo podía consolarla— **pero vimos tu desempeño durante el examen físico, como te lanzaste a ayudarla sin dudar o pensar en las consecuencias de aquel acto, por lo que nosotros jamás dejaríamos un acto tan noble y desinteresado sin darle el merito merecido, ¿Qué tipo de héroes seriamos?** —esas palabras elevaban las esperanzas de ambos— **la verdad todos optaron por los puntos de ataque, pero lo que no tuvieron en cuenta, fueron los puntos de rescate**

—¿Puntos de rescate? —preguntaron ambos confundidos

— **Esos puntos se suman por cada acto heroico en la cual resalte el rescate ya sea material y civil, tu Midoriya-shoujo, obtuviste 60 puntos, lo cual sumado con los de ataque se hacen un total de 150 puntos, los suficientes para pasar**

—Eso significa entonces…—decía Kyabe alegre e Izumi estaba igual

— **Por lo que has sido admitida en la academia** —con una sonrisa reluciente y su pulgar en alto, dio la notica bastante orgulloso— **¡Bienvenida!, ¡esta es tu academia de heroes!**

Y en ese momento, el mensaje acabo

—¡PASE!—exclamo alegre la peliverde dando saltos de alegría por toda la habitación frente a un divertido Kyabe que la veía actuar—¡lo logre!, ¡pude entrar a la U.A!

—Felicidades Izumi—ni bien termino de felicitarla y fue abrazado casi tacleado por la peliverde. Kyabe estaba sorprendido pero aun así le correspondió el abrazo—te lo mereces por tu arduo esfuerzo

Izumi al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo de vergüenza, pero aun así no soltó su agarre. Despues de eso ambos volvieron a la sala y le dieron la noticia a Inko, la cual como costumbre, empezó a llorar de orgullo por su hija y para celebrar la peliverde cocino un banquete lo cual los tres lo disfrutaron

 **~~[●]~~**

El tiempo paso e Izumi ya asistía a la U.A, Kyabe se levanto temprano como siempre para empezar su rutina de entrenamiento, pero en eso se encontró con Izumi que salía de su casa con el uniforme de la U.A y debía admitir que se le veía bien

—¡Suerte en tu primer día Izumi-san!—le deseaba a la peliverde mientras corría

—¡Gracias!—le agradeció alegre y corriendo hacia la dirección contraria, pues no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases

Kyabe solo sonrió y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la playa, se alegraba que ahora estuviera limpia y sea nuevamente un atractivo turístico. Lo bueno era que podía entrenar como debía, puesto que era muy de mañana y casi nadie pasaba por ahí

Su riguroso entrenamiento ante la vista de cualquiera era a su opinión, inhumano

Siguió así toda la mañana y ahora estaba frente al mar, en posición de loto tratando de concentrarse y controlar su ki, así como entrenar su mente. Despues de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y se levanto retrajo uno de sus brazos con una mirada seria

Las venas resaltaban un poco por la presión ejercida, abrió su mano y con fuerza la extendió hacía el frente, liberando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que para asombro de cualquiera, partió a la mitad del océano. La cosa no se quedo ahí pues intercambiando sus brazos empezó a lanzar ráfagas de vientos consecutivas que alteraban el gran cuerpo marino

—Que…poder….

—¡Increíble!

—¿Es algún discípulo de héroe?

Eran los murmullos de asombro de los civiles mientras sus ropas y cabellos se mecían por los vientos agitados, lo que obligaba a todos a sostenerse de algo o agacharse. Pero de ningún modo iban a retirarse y dejar de ver ese espectáculo

Pero lo que Kyabe al estar tan concentrado no se dio cuenta, fue que estaba siendo observado por algunos héroes y transeúntes que veían asombrados su muestra de poder. El pelinegro sin percatarse de aquello siguió lanzando ráfagas de aire al mar que lo cortaban en varias partes

Los héroes y civiles veían con asombro y ojos bien abiertos como el chico partía el mar en dos o en varias partes

—¡AAAH!

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

Esta última ráfaga fue con ambas manos y esta vez fue tan potente que partió el mar en dos aun con mas alcance, incluso se veía la tierra. El saiyajin jadeaba por el cansancio, esos ataques si que requirieron una gran cantidad de energía

Los demás transeúntes que aun estaban de pie estaban temblando de miedo y asombro al ver tal evento, ver el mar separado en dos no era algo que se veía algo todos los días

—¡UUUUF!, vaya que logre un gran avance—decía satisfecho limpiando el sudor de su frente con su brazo—mi fuerza ha aumentado de forma increíble, ¡debo seguir así!

Sin esperar empezó a entrenar de forma física sin percatarse de que seguía siendo observado, algunos incluso empezaron a grabarlo con sus celulares

Pero por desgracia, no todos los que lo veían eran santos o buena gente

 **~~[●]~~**

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad, en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, donde casi ningún policía o héroe se atreve dar un solo paso ahí

Un bar de mala muerte regido por un ser compuesto al parecer un gas oscuro y vestido de bar tender limpiando un vaso mientras esperaba las ordenes de sus clientes, los cuales no eran personas gratas en la sociedad, eran escoria villana sin ningún tipi de remordimientos por sus acciones pasadas. Entre ellos resaltaba un hombre que bebía en la barra que veía todo sin ánimos o interés

Su nombre era Shigaraki Tomura, un villano de alto nivel, con ideologías retorcidas y con una gran obsesión con matar a All Might y despues a cada héroe conocido

Su maestro en el arte de la villanía lo había recogido desde pequeño en las calles como niño vagabundo, lo moldeo a sus ideales y pensamientos

Y eso era lo que estaba planeando en esos momentos

—Kurogiri, dame otra—pedía un trago meneando su vacío vaso con solo hielo que sonaba por el movimiento—igual de fuerte

—Shigaraki Tomura, ¿ya se te ha ocurrido alguna idea? —preguntaba mientras le servía un trago de whisky—ya sabes, para poder eliminar a All Might

—Tengo algunas—bebía un sorbo de su alcohol—pero estoy pensando en una que es muy prometedora

—¿En serio? —se mostro interesado mientras limpiaba la barra—deberías contarlo para estar al tanto

—Bueno, esta bien, se trata—no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que alguien entro apresurado al bar. Entonces se encamino al bar y vio directamente a Kurogiri—vaya, vaya, se ve que te metiste en problemas—dijo burlón

—¿Qué se le ofrece caballero?—pregunto con educación y cortesía sin algún atísmo de hostilidad. Podrá ser un villano pero todavía era un caballero

—Kurogiri, mira esto

El sujeto tomo su celular y lo conecto al televisor, usando el internet puso un video que llamo la atención de todos en el local. Era el video de Kyabe, demostraba sus habilidades físicas pero en especial el como con su poder generaba grandes ondas de choque que partían en dos el océano

Además de los vientos que se formaban por sus golpes que no permitían grabar bien. Gracias a eso el rostro de Kyabe no podía ser mostrado y también a su velocidad sobrehumana

El video ya era tendencia en internet

—Este tipo…¿Quién es?... —pregunto curioso Tomura. El chico demuestra grandes habilidades de combate y habilidades inmensas

—No lo sabemos—respondió el tipo—apareció de la nada y comenzó al parecer a entrenar o al menos eso era lo que se cree

—Ya veo, esto es algo interesante—Tomura no dejaba de ver el video analíticamente de brazos cruzados—¿de que afiliación es?

—No se sabe nada de el

—Interesante, así que no tiene afiliación, ¿eh? —se decía curioso y con anhelo. Si lo encontraban y lograban convencerlo de unirse a su causa podría ser una gran adición—"el maestro debe saber esto, posiblemente el sea la clave para la caída de All Might"

 **~~[●]~~**

Kyabe había terminado su rutina de ejercicios de manera rápida, se maldecía por haber sido tan despistado y dejarse llevar por la emoción. Por suerte no pudieron grabarle el rostro gracias a su súper velocidad

Ahora debía encontrar otro lugar de entrenamiento porque ahora por ese espectáculo la playa estaba descartada por el momento. Ahora la pregunta seria ¿Dónde?, la verdad la playa era el lugar adecuado gracias a su extenso territorio pero ya lo había arruinado

—Demonios, que idiota soy—suspiraba cansado y estresado por lo que había pasado—ahora, ¿Dónde entrenare?

—En eso te puedo ayudar

Kyabe se quedo de piedra al reconocer esa femenina voz, pero no podía ser ella, ¿verdad?, Champa estaba en su sueño divino por lo que ella no debería estar activa. Pero para asegurarse de que no eran alucinaciones suyas, volteo lentamente su rostro y palideció al ver que estaba en lo correcto

Era Vados, vestida con su clásico atuendo de Tenshi y su imborrable sonrisa

—¡¿Vados-san?! —pregunto alterado

—Hola-Kyabe-kun—respondió igual de alegre y despreocupada como siempre—¿ara?

Vados fue tomada por sorpresa cuando de forma inmediata el chico la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo a su departamento. Esperando que nadie la halla visto

—Vados-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?—pregunto alterado el chico, por suerte nadie los vio—los Tenshi no deberían ser vistos por los mortales no elegidos

—No hay problema, nadie me ha visto—respondió la Tenshi despreocupada

—¡Ese no es el punto! —exclamo alterado, ojala ninguna deidad vaya a enterarse de esto o la tierra podría correr peligro. Vados solo reía divertida por su reacción—bueno, la verdad es que estoy algo curioso—se cruzo de brazos meditativo—Champa-sama esta en su sueño divino, por lo que usted debería estar inactiva, ¿Cómo es posible que usted este aquí?

—Bueno Kyabe-kun, simplemente le pedí permiso a mi padre de estar libre por ahora—respondió la peliblanca sentándose en el sofá—te dije que los iba a entrenar, ¿no recuerdas?

Kyabe se dio un facepalm al escuchar eso, la verdad es que estaba esperanzado de que al dormir Champa podría descansar de ese posible entrenamiento infernal. Había escuchado los rumores de que los entrenamientos de un Tenshi eran irónicamente infernales y el quería evitarlos por el momento, no es que tuviera miedo ni nada de eso

Pero es que ya había pasado tres años en un planeta literalmente infernal entrenando y por ahora quería descansar por un tiempo, nada mas

—Cielos, por lo que veo no voy a tener mi descanso como planee—suspiro derrotado haciendo reír nuevamente a la Tenshi. Pero en eso el analizo bien las palabras de Vados, volviendo a paralizarse un poco del miedo—momento, 'entrenarnos'? —pregunto preocupado—¿va a entrenar a TODO el equipo?

—Haha, pues si Kyabe-kun, los '9 Emperadores' deben mantener un estado físico y emocional equilibrado

Los 9 Emperadores:

Un grupo selecto de guerreros escogidos personalmente por la Tenshi del universo 6. Estos guerreros portan el deber de proteger al su dios destructor de cualquier amenaza, son sus escoltas personales y los guerreros considerados los mas fuertes del universo 6, también actuando como jueces que mantienen el equilibrio en el universo mientras el Hakishin este inactivo

Sus miembros son los guerreros del equipo universo 6:

Hit (líder)

Magetta

Botamo

Kyabe

Kale

Caulifla

Saonel

Pilina

Dr Rota

 **(N/A: Frost no fue incluido en este grupo por su personalidad tramposa y avariciosa que podría perjudicar o traicionar a los miembros del equipo así como al dios que protege)**

—Osea que…—pregunto temeroso

—Así es Kyabe-san—respondía divertida la bella ángel—ellas también están enteradas de tu regreso y están ansiosas por verte de nuevo

Kyabe palideció de temor y horror, ¿ansiosas de verlo?, ¡y una mierda!, pero si lo estuvieran seria solo para romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, lo sabía ¡porque ellas mismo juraron que lo harían!

Por Kami, aun recuerda como se lo tomaron cuando se fue sin avisar, Renso le aviso que estaban hechas unas bestias y que juraron masacrarlo por haberlas 'plantado' y rechazado, prometiendo que le harían sufrir el peor de los dolores cuando volvieran a verlo, estaba aterrado pues si hace tres años eran fuertes, actualmente serian imparables por lo que su agonía seria la mas dolorosa de todas

Aunque estaba aterrado también estaba curioso, ¿Por qué rayos se habían enojado tanto?

—Ah demonios—se llevo ambas manos al rostro en una clara demostración de estrés. Pero era comprensible, posiblemente no vea un futuro en estos días si llegara a caer en sus manos—ese será un problema que tratar a futuro, pero bueno al menos todo el equipo estará reunido, eso es bueno, ¿no?

—La verdad si, Kyabe-kun—respondió divertida el ángel—ah cierto, sobre lo que dijiste sobre un lugar sobre entrenar aquí en la tierra, yo puedo ayudarte

—¿En serio?—pregunto sorprendido el saiyajin aunque en realidad ya no debería sabiendo las capacidades mas allá de lo divino de estos seres—¿Cómo?

Vados solo se levanto y camino hacia una pared, alzo su cetro y la dejo caer como una hacha, a causa de eso, una especie de vórtice apareció en aquella pared sorprendiendo al saiyajin. Kyabe se levanto y vio mas de cerca la rasgadura y pudo ver por dentro de ella una especie de mini universo

—Pero, ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto sorprendido sin dejar de ver el agujero

—Es solo un ligero corte en la realidad, crea una puerta que te permite entrar a la 'Zona fuera del tiempo' y usarla para entrenar todo lo que desees

La zona fuera del tiempo

Un lugar en el espacio-tiempo donde el pasado, presente y futuro junto a la de distintas realidades chocan, creando un mundo mas allá de las reglas del tiempo y el espacio en donde entrar en fácil, pero imposible salir. Un lugar tan peligroso que incluso los patrulleros del tiempo tienen prohibido acercarse, pues una vez entran jamás vuelven a salir, ni siquiera Chronoa la Kaio del tiempo podría salir de ahí y quedaría atrapada hasta el fin de los tiempos

—Vaya, esto es increíble—decía Kyabe asombrado. Pero en eso reflexiona un poco—un momento, la Zona fuera del tiempo es un lugar en extremo peligroso incluso para los dioses, ¿no seria algo letal que yo entrara ahí? —pregunto temeroso

—No te preocupes Kyabe-kun—respondió serena y segura de sus palabras—nuestro poder va mas allá de las divinidades y de la propia realidad, esto para mi es solo un juego de niños, si entras yo podría sacarte con mucha facilidad, genial, ¿no crees?

—Bueno si, admito que es genial—asomaba la cabeza por el agujero y veía asombrado como el tiempo-espacio se agitaba sin control absoluto, pues el tiempo al parecer no regía aquí y la realidad tampoco. En eso saco la cabeza y vio el agujero—pero la verdad no se como ocultar esta cosa de mi pared

—Ah bueno—apunto al pelinegro con su cetro. La esfera brillo y apunto al confundido saiyajin, el cual vio como su hombro brillaba y luego la marca de Vados aparecía **(N/A: es igual a la marca de Wiss que poseen Goku y Vegeta en sus trajes de entrenamiento) —** listo, ahí esta esa es la llave que permite abrir y cerrar esta apertura a este especial lugar, además es un sello que anula tu transformación de ssj

—¡¿Qué?!—pregunto asombrado este. No se esperaba tal cosa y peor en estos momentos cuando mas necesitaba todo su poder por—¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Frost podría atacar en cualquier momento!, debo tener todo mi poder

—Eso no es problema—respondió sin preocupación y moviendo las manos—este sello es especial puesto que se desactivara cuando una presencia de increíble magnitud de poder se presente—se levantaba y caminaba hacia la grieta, apuntándola con su cetro y la cierra—también tu podrás abrir la grieta a tu voluntad

—Pero, mis transformaciones….

—Escucha Kyabe-kun, este mundo es demasiado frágil para soportar toda esa magnitud de poder que posees, incluso talvez solo tu forma base es demasiado—reprendía la Tenshi con severidad. Kyabe bajo la mirada entendiendo ese punto y debía admitir que tenía razón, este mundo no esta todavía preparado para este nivel de poder—y como ya te dije, el sello se desvanecerá cuando un enemigo de gran magnitud maligna llegue a este mundo

—Habla de la armada de Frost, ¿verdad?—pregunto curioso y Vados asintió—bueno, eso me ahorrara problemas—suspiro aliviado al saber que no estaría tan indefenso, pero en eso su seriedad volvió cuando recordó cierto incidente—Vados-san, tengo una duda

—¿Una duda? —pregunto confundida y Kyabe asintió de forma seria . Eso no le dio buena espina, Kyabe no era así del todo—pues adelante, dímela y ver si puedo responderla

—Los 538 objetos, ¿están seguros?

Ante esta pregunta el ambiente en la sala cambio por completo a uno tenso y lúgubre, Vados tenia sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder por aquella pregunta, ¿Por qué lo hacia?

Ella sabía que esos objetos eran poseedores de un poder demencial que solo Daishinkai o Zenos podrían detener, ni siquiera los 12 Tenshi juntos podrían pararlos

Fue un milagro que los 2.000 no se hallan perdido, sino destruidos tras Daishinkai comenzar con la destrucción. Pero por desgracia los otros 538 objetos no pudieron ser destruidos por razones extrañas, así que solo pudieron ser divididas entre los 12 universos y selladas junto a un guardián en diferentes y muy lejanos puntos de ellas

Los 538 objetos jamás deben encontrarse entre si

—Kyabe-kun, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —pregunto confusa y un poco alterada por aquello. En eso Kyabe le cuenta lo sucedido en el centro comercial incendiado, cosa que la sorprendió—¿un humano?, ¿un humano te hablo de ellos? —pregunto aun mas sorprendida, se suponía que los humanos no deberían conocer esa leyenda—esto es imposible, pero algo raro sucede—la Tenshi ahora estaba reflexiva y pensativa con una mano en el mentón. Hasta que se levanto del sofá imitada por Kyabe—debo hablar urgentemente con mis hermanos, Kyabe-kun, nos vemos luego

Y golpeando el suelo con su cetro, fue envuelta por una luz blanca y desapareció de ahí. Kybe volvió a sentarse ahora mas estresado mentalmente de lo que ya estaba, la reacción de Vados lo comprobaba y eso no era bueno, ella era una Tenshi, el ser mas poderoso del universo 6 y para que reaccione de tal manera, las cosas no deben estar bien

Ahora estaba mas decidido a entrenar, el posible peligro que se cierna sobre este mundo, talvez sea mas grande que la amenaza de Frost y su armada

Así que salió a nuevamente a la calle, esta vez a comprar alimentos pues su desastroso intento de entrenamiento lo dejo agotado y hambriento. Sin esperar dos segundos salió de su departamento hacia un súper mercado, pero en el camino se topo con su amiga peliverde

—He Izu…—la saludaba alegremente pero se detuvo sorprendido cuando vio el estado de su amiga. Sonreía si, pero estaba toda vendada—¡hey!, ¡¿Qué te paso?!

—Ah, hola Kyabe-san—sonrió nerviosa y apenada por su estado físico y por alterar a su amigo/interés amoroso—bueno, es que hoy tuvimos una clase de práctica de combate y bueno—se señalaba así mismo—eh aquí el resultado

—Ah bueno—respondía un poco mas aliviado pero aún así un poco preocupado, esas heridas eran llamativas. Pero en eso para vergüenza de Kyabe y diversión de la peliverde su estomago rugió—bueno, planeaba salir a comprar para cocinar algo en mi departamento pero cambie de idea. ¿quieres salir a comer?

A Izumi le cambió su color de rostro a un rojo muy intenso, pues sin quererlo Kyabe acaba de invitarla a una cita

—B-Bueno, ¡esta bien!—aun avergonzada acepto la invitación del saiyajin

Y así ambos decidieron ir a cenar antes de volver a casa

 **~~[●]~~**

El vacío de las estrellas. Un mar infinito de posibilidades y sueños, pero a la vez un reino prohibido para cualquier mortal del multiverso, donde solo los seres mas fuertes de los doce universos se reúnen

En medio del lugar, un ser azulado hacia acto de aparición con ropajes de sacerdote, era la mano derecha del rey del multiverso, Daishinkai, el ángel mas poderoso entre todos y padre de los otros doce ángeles. Pero por esta ocasión su siempre estoico rostro mostraba atismos de preocupación, cosa rara siendo el ser mas poderoso de la creación bajo el mando de Zenos

—¡Reúnanse ángeles!—exclamo con sus brazos extendidos

De un momento a otro doce pilares de luz descendieron de lo que parecía el cielo del lugar, cuando se disiparon dejaron ver a los doce ángeles. Todos con miradas serias y expectantes, no era de sorprenderse pues su padre muy rara vez llamaba a esta asamblea de ángeles

En eso la hermana mayor de todos dio un paso al frente y tomo la palabra

—Padre, hace millones de años que no nos invocas a todos los ángeles a una Asamblea Celestial—Cuz daba su punto de vista. Era una realidad que el problema deba ser grave como para obligarlos a esto—¿a que se debe?

Daishinkai suspiro cansino y eso preocupo a sus hijos, su padre no era de los que se preocupaban por cualquier cosa

—Los 538 objetos

Esas simples palabras lograron que 11 de los 12 ángeles ahogaran un grito de sorpresa. Vados solo frunció el seño pues ella le había dado la noticia a su padre y por eso esta asamblea

Esta iba a ser una larga asamblea

 **~~[●]~~**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Vados visito al saiyajin, ahora estaba paseando por el parque ya que estaba un poco aburrido. No podía pasar el día con su amiga peliverde ya que ella ahora no tenía tanto tiempo a su disposición para pasarlo con el

Aunque estaba un poco preocupado puesto que Nezu le informo que los periodistas esta vez fueron demasiado lejos como para infiltrarse a la academia solo por una entrevista a All Might. Obviamente el saiyajin no se lo creía, los reporteros podrán ser molestos, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir la entrada

Algo raro pasaba y no bajaría su guardia, Nezu le pidió que se mantenga alerta por alguna situación que requiera su ayuda y obvio que Kyabe lo estaría

El día estaba tranquilo, eso relativamente estaba bien, pero para un saiyajin era algo aburrido, aunque agradecía que no hallan problemas que amenacen la vida humana

 **¡BAM!**

—¡UUUAAAGH!

O talvez hablo demasiado rápido

Un golpe de magnitudes inimaginables lo mandona volar hasta adentrarlo en un espeso bosque, derribando los arboles en el proceso y creando una gran masa de polvo que podía verse a lo lejos ya que sobresalía del bosque. Rodaba violentamente y sin control, tuvo que usar ambos brazos para detenerse dejando un largo sendero de tierra

—¡Demonios!, eso dolió—le erguía como podía pues su cuerpo aun se tambaleaba. Ese golpe fue muy fuerte y lo supo cuando vio todo el desastre que causo su frenada—pero, ¿Qué…?

Fue interrumpido violentamente cuando tuvo que cubrir con sus brazos un violento golpe que si bien lo bloqueo, lo envió a arrastrarse por unos cuantos metros. Pero ni bien freno y tuvo que saltar en Zigzag para evitar una lluvia de espadas que salió de la nada

Giro en el aire y cayo en el suelo agrietándolo, sintió el peligro cerca y con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como otro embate de espadas se acercaba tras el. Esta vez no huyo pues no tenía tiempo así que de una patada alzo una parte de el suelo, las espadas obviamente la atravesaron por su fuerza, pero ese era el plan de Kyabe. La verdad lo hizo para que la pared de tierra lo impulsara hacia arriba y así poder ver al tipo que lo atacaba, pues ya había detectado su ki, teniendo un éxito a medias, pues si bien pudo dar con el paradero del tipo, este tenia puesto encima suyo una gigantesca capa con capucha oscura que no dejaba ver su identidad

—Bailen….mis ¡espadas!

Para asombro del saiyajin, un torrente de al parecer infinitas espadas salían de las gruesas mangas de su túnica. Se movían cual serpientes y Kyabe tuvo que maniobrar en el aire para evitarlas, pero aun así se llevo uno que otro corte sobre su piel y ropa

Esto lo sorprendió, puesto que su cuerpo no debería ser afectado por armas tan simples como las humanas, sabía que su agresor era humano puesto que su tipo de energía lo delataba, pero esas espadas eran algo diferente. Debía tener cuidado, esas armas tenían consigo poder divino, bajo en realidad, pero aun así poder divino. Eso podría matarlo sino tenia el cuidado necesario

Pero lo que mas le intrigaba es saber, ¿Cómo un humano podía haber obtenido esas poderosas armas?

—¡Tsk!, ¡¿Quién eres?!—pregunto enfadado a la nada, pues el sujeto en cuestión había desaparecido nuevamente de su mirada. Chasqueo su lengua en enfado pues el maldito también podía ocultar su presencia, estaba confirmado, era un usuario de ki—¡da la cara cobarde!, ¡no te escondas!

—De acuerdo

Kyabe abrió los ojos cuando escucho al sujeto tras es, así que rápidamente volteo. Estaba ahí parado como si nada, no podía dar una descripción de su atacante, pues el maldito estaba cubierto con su túnica negra

Lo que le llamaba la atención era ese circulo de espadas que rodeaban su cabeza, como tratando de representar una corona. Kyabe no podía decir nada, no por miedo sino por intriga, puesto que también usaba un modulador de voz, por lo que el sujeto también ocultaba su verdadera voz y eso era muy sospechoso

¿Acaso temía que lo reconociera?

Pero de ser así, ¿Quién podría ser?

—Responde de una vez—preguntaba alerta, esas espadas se movían como serpientes rodeando y protegiendo a su dueño. El tipo era fuerte debía admitirlo—¿Quién rayos eres?

—Solo alguien que quiere probar tu poder—repondría de forma educada. Una sonrisa se podía ver puesto que la capucha solo cubría de la nariz para arriba—estaba ansioso de comprobar que tan fuertes es uno de los miembros de los 9 emperadores y admito, no me has decepcionado para nada

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto de forma peligrosa. Este tipo no era humano y lo dedujo con esas palabras de el, pues ningún humano sabe de la existencia de el mundo divino

—Algún día lo sabrás—respondió burlón irritando un poco a Kyabe por esa respuesta tan cínica y vacía. Pero de un momento a otro su personalidad cambio un poco—solo te diré, que mi señor ya tiene en posesión de 523 objetos y los otros 15 están aquí en la tierra—su voz se volvió mas amenazante—no te entrometas

—" _Así que están tras los 538 objetos, esto no esta bien"_ —pensó alterado, eso era demasiado poder y si caía en malas manos, no seria nada bueno—este mundo esta bajo mi protección y aun cuando acabaras conmigo, no podrías pasar las pruebas de los Holders

—Esas cosas no son problemas para nosotros—respondió con Sorna y a Kyabe no le daba buena espina—ya hemos obtenido 523 de estas cosas, quince mas no harán ninguna diferencia—por eso te repito, no vayan a entrometerse

Kyabe se posiciono en forma defensiva cuando el torrente de espadas que rodeaba al sujeto, se movía violentamente. Pero lo único que hizo fue regresar todas esas espadas dentro de sus mangas

—No puedo prometerte eso—respondió burlista provocando que aquel encapuchado apretara los puños en enojo. Esto provoco que Kyabe sonriera burlista—me entrometeré todo lo que yo quiera

—¡Insensato!—exclamo enojado y para alarma de Kyabe este invoco una gigantesca espada. Con ella dio un tajo al aire y para asombro del saiyajin una abertura dimensional apareció en el aire—¡meterte en este asunto será tu final!, ¡ni siquiera tu titulo de Emperador 7 podrá salvarte!

En eso fue absorbido por el vórtice el cual se cerro

—Ya veremos—respondió burlón, esto le parecía algo interesante a pesar de lo terrible. Pero en eso su teléfono empezó a sonar y vio que era Nezu—oh cielos, esto no puede ser bueno, ¿acaso se habían percatado de mi pequeño encuentro?, ojala y no, pero bueno al mal paso darle prisa—sin mas que perder, decidió contestar—aaaam, ¿hola?

 **~~[●]~~**

Un desastre había terminado este viaje de entrenamiento, al inicio todo iba bien, habían dos héroes veteranos así que normalmente todo debería ir de maravilla, ¿verdad?

Pues en realidad no

Los estudiantes se habían desenvuelto de manera exitosa, los chicos tenían mucho talento y sus potenciales daban a entender que en el futuro, serian grandes héroes, al menos eso creían sus maestros y no se equivocaban

Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidas por un mal que se cernió sobre ellos. Tras haber traspasado las líneas de defensa y todos los sistemas de seguridad, una nueva amenaza se hizo presente bajo el nombre de la Liga de villanos, liderados por Shigaraki Tomura pero dirigidos desde las sombras por el mas grande villano en la historia

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Sus planes, matar a All Might pero al no estar presente decidieron mandar un mensaje tétrico. Sino podían eliminar al símbolo de la paz, eliminarían a sus alumnos

Pasaron por varias pruebas temibles bajo ataques de toda la liga en diferentes partes de la estructura tras haber sido divididos por la niebla de Kurogiri (Black Mist). Pudieron pasar todas esas pruebas además de que All Might había llegado a la U.S.J a salvarlos

Y no estaba de buen humor para soportar a los villanos y lo demostró desatando su ira contra los villanos, derrotándolos en segundos. Ahora solo quedaban las dos cabecillas y tres bestias enormes

Si, tres Nomus

 **[N/A: en esta versión existieron tres Nomus, se explicara mas adelante (reprodúzcanla todo el tiempo que deseen)]**

All Might estaba pensativo mientras apretaba su puño, había gastado casi toda su energía en su viaje hasta hasta acá, otra mas peleando y derrotando a los villanos ya ahora estaba casi agotado

—" _Es cierto, puede que me quede menos de un minuto, mi poder disminuye cada vez mas rápido de lo que crei"_ —ensanchaba su pecho con orgullo y buscando fortaleza— _"pero debo hacer esto, porque yo soy…."_

—Bien, terminemos con esto y vayamos a casa

De un segundo a otro Shigaraki con una velocidad impresionante se lanzo a la carga directamente hacia los estudiantes. Los cuales vieron asombrados ese embate

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡en serio lo va a hacer!—exclamo Kirishima viendo el ataque y posicionándose en ataque junto a Izumi, Shoto y Bakugou

—" _¡El símbolo de la paz!"_

 **[Insertar obligatoriamente: You say run-my hero academia OST]**

 **¡BRAAAAM!**

Todos los presentes se asombraron y estremecieron ante un potente estruendo. All Might se había lanzado a toda potencia para detener a Tomura de lastimar a sus estudiantes sin importarle en absoluto el limite de tiempo

Pero en eso uno de los Nomus salió disparado para proteger a su amo. Intercepto a All Might que tuvo que chocar su puño con el provocando un gran onda expansiva que mando a volar a los villanos y estudiantes

¡Oye!, ¡oye!—exclamaba mientras rodaba en el aire hasta que aterrizo de cuclillas—habías dicho sobre su habilidad de absorción de golpes, ¿no?

—¡Si!, ¡lo hice!—exclamaba el héroe con una sonrisa. Intercambiaron dos golpes potentes que crearon ondas expansivas potentes. Los golpes iban y venían aumentando la velocidad a cada golpe hasta que parecían desaparecer por segundos—¡pero si su habilidad no es la de anulación de impactos sino la de absorción eso significa que tiene un límite!, ¡¿verdad?¡

Los golpes seguían pero los de All Might ganaban mas potencia y velocidad lo que ocasionaba que el Nomu absorbiera impactos hasta poco inflarse mucho mas. La ráfaga de impactos enviaban una fuerte onda de choque que mando de nueva cuenta a retroceder

—¡¿Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo?!—exclamaba sorprendida Izumi mientras se trataba de sostenerse en el suelo y cubría su rostro. Los vientos eran violentos que era casi imposible mantenerse en el suelo, incluso Bakugo fue arrastrado a un lado de ella apretando los dientes y aferrándose al suelo con fuerza

—¡I-Increíble!, ¡Woooa!—exclamo Kirishima asombrado antes de caerse al no poder mantenerse parado, Todoroki pudo mantenerse a penas en pie pero aun así estaba a casi nada de caer

—¡N-No puedo acercarme! —exclamaba Kurogiri aun lado de Tomura siendo empujado por los fuertes vientos

Ambos titanes seguían enfrascados en su embate personal, pero en eso el Nomu logra conectar un potente golpe en la herida del héroe que lo hizo ahogar un grito de dolor. Aquello logro que en los ojos del símbolo de la paz las llamas de la voluntad ardieran aun mas

Así reinicio su contraataque

—Así que creado para luchar contra mi al 100%, ¿no?—exclamaba mientras recibía golpes de Nomu en todo el cuerpo y la bestia igual—¡entonces solo deberé ir mas allá del limite!

Dicho esto siguieron con su brutal embate personal, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, los golpes de All Might se intensificaban y potenciaban. El nomu cada vez perdía terreno hasta que dejo de atacar y se volvió el receptor de todos los contundentes y letales golpes del rubio

Izumi y los demás veían con asombro todo el caos y destrucción que los golpes del héroe número causaban tras chocar con el actualmente con el indefenso cuerpo del Nomu

—' _N-Ninguno de sus golpes son al azar'_ —analizaba mientras veía con asombro y un poco de temor la salvaje acometida de su ídolo y mentor— _'¡Todos sus golpes van mas allá de su 100%!'_

Si antes tenia un gran respeto por All Might, su idolatría había escalado aún mas

Mientras que a Shigaraki no le gustaba para nada lo que veía

 **¡BROOOM!**

De un golpe que estremeció todo el lugar, mando a volar al Nomu por un bosque artificial, rodando por un gran trayecto levantaba polvo y escombros. Los estudiantes debían sostenerse de algo para evitar caer

—' _Un héroe…'_ —caía del cielo atravesando los arboles. El Nomu se reincorporaba y corría como un animal y ambos chocaron golpes nuevamente— _'¡siempre sale de aprietos!'_ —All Might gano el embate y con ambas piernas dio una patada doble en el rostro que lo enterró en el suelo, pero por la fuerza el Nomu reboto al aire, sin darle un segundo a pensar All Might salto y lo agarro del brazo. Haciéndole una llave empezó a girarlo varias veces hasta lanzarlo al suelo con tanta fuerza que destrozo el suelo pero volvió a rebotar. Los 4 estudiantes estaban asombrados por tal muestra de poder que no podían moverse—dígame villano, ¿alguna vez has escuchado estas palabras?—retrajo su puño listo para soltar un golpe devastador—¡supera los límites!, ¡PLUS…! —soltó el puño contra el Nomu que la fuerza cinética fue absorbida por la habilidad de la bestia inflándolo aun mas—¡ULTRAAAAAA!

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

El Nomu salió disparado como un misil de alta potencia, traspasando el techo y destruyendo gran parte de este, pero sin bajar la potencia de su trayectoria

Tanto así que paso mas allá de las nubes

En un área lluviosa el lugar empezó a temblar, causando la conmoción de un par de sujetos que estaban luchando con los villanos que los habían atacado

—¿Qué esta pasando?—se preguntaba confundido Tokoyami mientras sostenía a un inconsciente villano y Koji estaba aterrado

En un lugar rodeado de fuego en las devastadas construcciones, un villano estaba nervioso y asustado por el poderoso vibrar de la tierra. Hasta que un potente golpe en la nuca que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo

—¿Un terremoto? —pregunto sorprendido Ojiro. El fue quien con un golpe de cola dejo noqueado al villano

 **~~[●]~~**

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

—¡Wooow!—exclamo al evadir al Nomu volador que de repente había aparecido a un lado de el—por lo que veo se están divirtiendo en la U.A

Y encendiendo su ki aumento la velocidad. Luego podría buscar al la cosa rara que paso al lado de el donde sea que halla caído

 **~~[●]~~**

Afuera de la U.S.J estaban un grupo de estudiantes ayudaban a sus heridos profesores y al mismo tiempo veían asombrados como aquel Nomu salía volando del techo

—¿E-Ese no era uno de los tres monstruos que estaban con los villanos? —Sero preguntaba confundido y algo asombrado al ver a la bestia volar. El junto Sato ayudaban a el súper héroe 13 a caminar

—S-Si…—respondió Sato en igual estado

Los profesores estaban en igual estado anímico pues no se esperaban este resultado, pero luego sonrieron, era All Might despues de todo

—All Might…—susurro con los ojos llorosos—¡solo el es capaz de algo tan genial!

—*Gero* *Gero*—dijo la ranita de acuerdo a las palabras de su compañero se clases. Uraraka y Mina reían en voz alta también contentas, pero en eso algo llama la atención de la chica—¿eh?, ¿y eso? *gero*—apuntaba al cielo

Todos pusieron atención a donde apuntaba y notaron lo que veía. Un punto lumínico en el cielo que poco a poco se acercaba a ellos, los estudiantes estaban confundidos y algo atemorizados pues no sabían de que se trataba

Pero ambos maestros aunque al comienzo también estaban sorprendidos, luego suspiraron aliviados cuando lograron reconocer esa luz

—¿Q-Q-Que es esa cosa?—preguntaba temeroso Mineta. Estaba muy asustado y no era incomprensible, ya habían sufrido demasiado el día de hoy—¡¿un nuevo enemigo?!

—En realidad…—decía trece en los brazos de Sero y Sato

—Es una muy buena ayuda—terminaba Aizawa en la espalda de Shoji

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que lograron decir los alumnos tras su confusión

 **¡FUUUUUUSH!**

—¡KYYAAAA!/¡AAAAH!—gritaron los alumnos cuando la estela paso de largo por encima de ellos golpeándolos ligeramente con una estela de viento fuerte. Atravesando la pared de la entrada

—¡Idiota!, ¡ten mas consideración!—exclamaba molesto Aizawa

—¡Usa la puerta la próxima vez!—grito también molesto trece. El saiyajin en lugar de entrar por la puerta o por la inmensa ventana de arriba, el imbécil había decidido atravesar el muro

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntaba conmocionada Mina. Jamás había visto algo similar en su vida—fue algo intenso, ¿Qué creen ustedes chicas?...uh, ¿chicas?

Mina estaba confundida al ver la reacción de sus amigas y no era la única, pues los demás también veían de la misma forma a las chicas. No entendían la reacción

Pues Uraraka y Tsuyu quedaron paralizadas viendo el gran agujero en la pared, con los ojos bien abiertos en trance, no podían dejan de pensar en aquella silueta que lograron ver por unos segundos dentro de aquella estela de luz

—' _¿Kyabe-chan?/ misterioso-kun?'_ —se preguntaron mentalmente asombradas las chicas. Estaban seguras que ese era aquel chico especial

 __ **[●]~~**

—¿Esto….es un comic?—preguntaba choqueado Kirishima viendo el gigantesco hoyo por donde salió disparado aquel Nomu—es como si nulifico la absorción de golpes, ¡su fuerza bruta es increible!

—Que poder tan demencial—analizaba Bakugo seriamente—¿acaso lo golpeo tan fuerte y rápido que no le dio tiempo para regenerarse?

—' _Así que esto significa ser parte del top'_ —pensaba nervioso Todoroki. Obviamente no lo dejaba a la vista

—' _Así que….¿este es el mundo de los profesionales?'_ —pensó aturdido por aquella demostración de poder. Se daba cuenta de que debía esforzarse mas si quería llenar las expectativas de todos

—All Might…—pensaba con preocupación la peliverde viendo la silueta de su modelo a seguir dentro del humo generado por su potente golpe. Suspiro aliviada cuando lo noto que a pesar de estar herido, seguía en pie

 **[Detener el OST aquí]**

—Haha, vaya que me he debilitado—se reincorporaba y jadeaba cansado pues fue un gran esfuerzo el que uso, pero estaba aliviado de que ese Nomu fuera derrotado—anteriormente solo me hubieran bastado 3 golpes para derrotarlo—con su tradicional sonrisa golpeo su pecho con orgullo—esta vez me tomo 300 golpes

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

Todos, incluidos el legendario héroe voltearon a ver por donde provenían esos aplausos y vieron a Kurogiri a un lado de Tomura quien era el que aplaudía. Los otros dos Nomus los seguían tras ellos

—' _Maldita sea, me olvide de ellos'_ —pensó con ira el súper héroe

En alerta analizaban sus movimientos pues se estaban acercando a paso lento hacia ellos. All Might trazaba miles y miles de planes para tratar de salvar a los chicos pues estaban en un riesgo grave, pero no se le ocurría nada y se le agotaba el tiempo, talvez solo unos 30 segundos y ya

Los estudiantes estaban alertas y no podían negarlo, asustados, eran atacados por villanos profesionales y ellos eran héroes en entrenamiento de solo una semana de estudio, así que no tenían tanta probabilidad de salir, si querían vivir debían pensar en algo rápido

—Buena esa All Might—regodeándose de su tan anhelada victoria, Tomura se escuchaba confiado. Estaba tan cerca de lograr todos sus ideales—lograste eliminar a uno de mis tres Nomus, pero….—con un ademan de sus manos ambas bestias se posicionaban a un lado de el, amenazantes contra los estudiantes y el símbolo de la paz—¿podras con los últimos dos?

—Eres un maldito—espetaba con ira el héroe número uno. Se había posicionado frente a los estudiantes para servir como escudo humano—¿tantas molestias para matarme?, ¿meter a mis alumnos en esto?, ustedes están enfermos

—Solo te queríamos a ti, pero no venias así que teníamos que dar un mensaje—respondió burlón Tomura—y bueno, ya no es necesario puesto a que ya estas aquí, así que voy a eliminarlos a todos de una vez, ¡ataquen!

 **¡GROOOOOOAR!**

—¡Ahí vienen! —Exclamo Todoroki totalmente serio y en posición de batalla al ver a ambas bestias dirigirse hacia ellos dispuestos a matarlos. All Might y los demas lo imitaron, esta sea posiblemente sea su ultimo combate

All Might ya estaba débil, sus treinta segundos ya había pasado pero aun así su determinación y valentía lo ayudaron a mantenerse por un poco mas de tiempo. En eso ambas bestias frenan estando a unos metros de ellos para confusión de las victimas

Pero abren los ojos en sorpresa cuando los ven abrir sus bocas y no solo eso. Unas esferas de energía empezaban a manifestarse en ellas, All Might sabía lo que significaba eso, así que volvió a meterse como escudo humano de los chicos

Tomura mantenía su brazo derecho levantado, mientras los Nomus ya tenían su ataque cargado, solo debían esperar la orden de su amo

—¡Fuego!

La cual no tuvieron que esperar

 **¡FROOOOOOOSH!**

Dispararon dos ráfagas de energía de gran potencia destructiva. All Might enterraba sus pies en la tierra para no ceder ante el empuje de esa técnica y extendió sus brazos al frente, dispuesto a frenar el ataque

—' _Je, así que este es mi final, ¿eh?_ —pensó con gracia esperando el ataque— _¡pues no me iré sin dar pelea!_

Tomura reía confiado de su victoria. Incluso para All Might ese ataque seria demasiado en su 100%, pero ahora herido y cansado, simplemente no había dudas de su final

Esta era su victoria

 **¡BAAAAAM!**

O talvez no

All Might y compañía vieron como las mandíbulas de ambos Nomus fueron pateadas, desviando el ataque hacia el techo del lugar. Al destruirlo exploto en el cielo sin dañar a nadie y los Nomus salieron disparados hasta una edifico el cual les cayo encima

Tomura y Kurogiri estaban en shock, ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

—¡Cielos!, eso estuvo muy cerca

Ante esa voz Izumi abrió los ojos en shock y All Might sonrió, pues ambos reconocían perfectamente al dueño de esa voz. Mientras que Todoroki, Bakugo y Kirishima no entendían nada y mas que nada estaban sorprendidos por ver volar a los Nomus con tanta facilidad

Aunque al igual que los villanos, estaban igual de sorprendidos al ver quien fue aquel que provoco aquellos actos, solo un chico talvez uno o dos años mayor a los estudiantes. Pero había una en especial quien estaba totalmente sorprendía al ver a su amigo aquí

—¡¿Kyabe-san?! —Izumi estaba sorprendida por aquello. Sabia que su amigo era fuerte, pero esto era demasiado

—¿Eh?—pregunto confundido el chico explosivo a su "amiga" peliverde—¿acaso lo conoces, nerd?

Izumi solo asintió en silencio pues estaba demasiado sorprendida de que el estuviera aquí y no podían culparla. Katsuki vio como ella lo observaba y no le gusto lo que vio

Ella a pesar de su sorpresa reflejaba un gran sentimiento de alivio y felicidad al verlo. Eso lo hacia enojar, tanto así que pequeñas explosiones se generaban en sus manos

—' _Tsk. Asi que es el…¡bastardo!'_ —pensaba un poco enojado

Todoroki también se había dado cuenta de aquello, por alguna razón que no entendía se molesto, pero prefirió ignorar ese malestar. Solo observaba analíticamente al pelinegro

Kirishima solo lo veía con los ojos brillando de emoción y sonriendo. esa patada fue la mas varonil que había visto

—Hola Izumi-san—saludaba amablemente el pelinegro. Mas cambio a un estado alterado y asustado cuando vio el estado de All Might—¿eh?, pero, ¿Qué te paso, rubiales?—dio un salto hasta caer a un lado del rubio

—' _¿Rubiales'?_ —pensaron sorprendidos por el apodo de All might y por sobre todo con la familiaridad que lo trata

—Estoy bien Kyabe-shonen—respondía con su característica sonrisa. Poso una mano en el hombro del saiyajin para levantarse con mucho esfuerzo—nada que el símbolo de la paz no pueda manejar—respondió ya parado pero débil

Shigaraki veía toda esta interacción y no le gusto para nada como ese chico mando a volar a sus Nomus. Apretaba los puños en enojo, pero se calmo un poco al recordar el otro motivo por el que había traído dos Nomus, este era el escenario que buscaba e iba a aprovecharlo

—Tu….tu….¡bastardo!—exclamo con furia llamando la atención de los héroes. Sonrió de lado al lograr su cometido—¿Cómo te has atrevido a golpear a mis Nomus?

Kyabe se alejo de All Might y veía con una mirada seria y atemorizante a lo villanos, no iban a admitirlo pero esa mirada era feroz. Incluso Izumi y sus tres compañeros retrocedieron algo atemorizados, ella jamás había visto una mirada tan amenazante en el rostro de su amigo durante todo este tiempo que convivieron

—Izumi, quédense atrás—pasaba a un lado de su paralizada amiga—ustedes igual les ordeno a los tres compañeros de su amiga

—¡No me digas que hacer, bastardo!—exclamo molesto como siempre el rubio cenizo. Todoroki no respondió pero acataría la orden, Kirishima adopto una pose de soldado y solo respondió un "señor, si señor, señor"

Le hizo caso omiso o mejor dicho, ignoro a Katsuki

All Might solo sonreía. Kyabe estaba molesto, estos tipos lo habían hecho enfadar y ahora lo pagarían caro

—Bueno amigo, tus cosas esas estas creando un gran alboroto en este lugar y por obvias razones no puedo dejarte ir, espero lo entiendas—termino cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona—no saldrán de este edificio

—No debiste venir aqui—respondía Kurogiri. Algo le daba mala espina. Sus sentidos le avisaban a gritos sobre el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos—debemos matar a All Might

—Otro motivo por el cual no puedo dejarlo salir—respondió divertido el pelinegro enojando a los villanos

—Aunque en realidad, esto también era una prueba contra ti—revelo Tomura llamando la atención de todos. En especial el pelinegro—queríamos hacer una prueba, debíamos verte y también queríamos muerto a All Might

—Asi que levantamos este alboroto para lograr ambas cosas—romo la palabra Kurogiri—ahora están ambos en un mismo lugar y podemos hacer ambas cosas ahora

—La verdad no se que asunto tienen conmigo y tampoco me interesa—respondía Kyabe tranquilo y aun cruzado de brazos mirándolos fijamente—pero no puedo dejar que sigan haciendo de las suyas, voy a detenerlos

—Kyabe-san—decía preocupada la peliverde mirando a su amigo

—Kyabe-shonen, ¿estas seguro de esto? —All Might también estaba preocupado por el chico. En serio era poderoso, pero de un villano se puede esperar cualquier cosa—estos tipos son demasiado escurridizos y astutos

—No hay problema—respondió mientras se deslizaba de los escombros. Hasta que aterrizo y alzo la mirada viendo a los villanos—yo me encarg….

—¡Mátenlo! —exclamo Tomura

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

—¡GROAAAAAR!

Ante la mirada aterrada de todos, ambos Nomus aparecieron al lado del saiyajin rompiendo el suelo. Pero el saiyajin no cambiaba su postura neutra y seguía mirando a ambos villanos que sonreían creyendo que tenían al pelinegro en sus manos

Nada mas alejado de la realidad

—¡Kyab….!

 **¡BRAAAAAM!**

La exclamación aterrada de la peliverde quedo inconclusa cuando ambos Nomus atacaron con sus puños al pelinegro. Pero este simplemente los detuvo con sus manos

—¿Q-Que…?—ambos villanos no podían decir mas. El poder de un puño de esos monstruos podrían bajar un edificio entero—¡no flaqueen!, ¡sigan atacando!

Sin esperar mas empezaron a dejarle caer una lluvia de golpes a máxima potencia y velocidad. Era en vano, Kyabe detenía a una velocidad aun mayor los golpes, con cada brazo anulaba los diversos ataques de ambos Nomus a sus lados

Todos veían incrédulos como el chico podía sostener una batalla con ambas bestias, cosa que solo All Might y a duras penas pudo contra uno. Hasta que ya no quiso solo bloquear y empezó a atacar, pero se dio cuenta de que golpeara donde golpeara, estos no recibía ningún daño, caso contrario, se fortalecían

—' _¿Qué esta pasando aquí?'_ —se preguntaba confundido el saiyajin mientras golpeaba a ambos Nomus. El poder de ambos aumentaba de a poco— _'no logro hacerles mucho daño, todo lo contrario, pareciera que cada vez se vuelven mas fuertes'_

Tomura veía todo esto con satisfacción, al parecer ese sujeto no se había dado cuenta de la habilidad de absorción de impacto de sus bestias. Había pensado en todas las probabilidades, todas las posibilidades y casi ninguna podía asegurar la aparición de aquel sujeto del video que había visto, despues de todo el no tenia afiliación

Así que, ¿para que vendría?, por lo que solo se mentalizaría en destruir a All Might como pensó en el principio

Pero su mentor y persona que el consideraba sabia pensaba lo contrario. Por lo que siguiendo su corazonada no lo envió con solo uno, sino con tres Nomus, Shigaraki creía que seria una total perdida de recursos pero no iba a ir en contra de las ordenes de su mentor, por lo que llevo a los tres Nomus pensando que no serian necesarios porque aquel tipo jamás aparecería

Pero se equivocaron enormemente

—'Eh ahí al que buscan, por lo que han arriesgado tanto, ¡el tesoro al final de la búsqueda!'—apretó ambos puños frente a el. Simulando tener al saiyajin en sus manos— _'el poder que es capaz de doblegar y manipular toda la realidad, ¡el poder absoluto!_ —en su mirada que estaba posada sobre nuestro saiyajin podían verse señales de ansiedad y locura— _'el poder para volver mi sueño, el del maestro y el de todos los que seguimos el mismo ideal, una realidad definitiva'_ —estaba ansioso por volverlo parte de sus filas, a las buenas o a las malas. Además si rechazaba la oferta, existían otras maneras se disuadir a alguien, probaría despues— _'tu junto a nosotros, cumpliremos nuestros ansiados sueños'_

—¡Kyabe-san!—el llamado de la peliverde no solo capto la atención del saiyajin sino de todos—¡esas cosas tienen la habilidad de absorción de impacto!, ¡se vuelven mas fuertes por cada golpe!

Esta información logro despejarle las dudas al pelinegro que le sonrió en agradecimiento e irritar a Tomura por lo entrometida que era esa mocosa. Ya se las pagaría luego

—¡Gracias I-san! —le agradeció alegre y ocultando la identidad de la chica solo diciendo la inicial de su nombre. Todo mientras golpeaba y evadía los ataques Nomu—así que "absorción de impacto", ¿eh?, ¡pues pongamos a prueba su resistencia!

Evadió dos golpes mortales girando horizontalmente, por lo que ambos monstruos terminaron golpeándose entre ellos. Aprovecho el momento para hacer una barrida circular derribándolos, pero antes de que cayeran al suelo les dio una patada a cada uno, absorbieron el impacto, pero aun así se estrellaron en diferentes escenarios

All Might veía todo el evento con asombro y también con orgullo, ese chico tenia tanto potencial y poder, que ya podría volverse un héroe y el nuevo símbolo de la paz

—' _Serias el héroe perfecto'_ —pensaba divertido el rubio sin dejar de ver la pelea. Si a esa masacre de Nomu se pudiera llamar "pelea" —' _lastima que no te interese seguir la profesión'_

Por otro lado, los estudiantes no podían articular palabras, todo esto les parecía increíble. Este chico controlaba y apaleaba a esos dos Nomus con bastante facilidad, ella alguna vez estuvo muy ansiosa por querer ver el kosei de su amigo a máxima potencia y ahora tenia una oportunidad de una vida, por ver en acción al "súper potencializador" de su amigo/interés amoroso

Y por Kami santo, a pesar de los horribles vientos generados por el choque de puños, no se arrepentía de nada. Cada golpe que daba, generaba un gigantesco vendaval que sacudía su cabello y vestuario, así como al de los demás

Kyabe desapareció de la vista de ambas bestias y estas confundidas lo buscaban con la mirada por todos lados. Pero el saiyajin reapareció en medio de ambos, con dos esferas de poder, las cuales les arrojo junto a un grito de guerra en ambos abdominales de los monstruos los cuales de nueva cuenta absorbieron el impacto pero igual salieron volando. Kyabe no se iba a quedar quieto y en menos de un segundo había desaparecido de la mirada de todos

—¡Q-Que veloz! —exclamo Kirishima estupefacto

Los demás no estaban mejor

—' _Este tipo, ¿Quién es?_ '—pensaba analíticamente Todoroki. Este recién llegado había demostrado una gran gama de habilidades y eso que no era mayor todos ellos por al meno años— _'tiene fuerza y velocidad mas allá de lo que se pueda imaginar, incluso talvez…'_ —miraba de reojo al héroe numero uno. El cual no dejaba su característica sonrisa—' _mucho mas que All Might'_ —volvía a poner su atención al frente— _'no es un héroe porque jamás lo he visto o escuchado hablar de el'_ —apretó los puños en ansiedad. Este tipo lo estaba superando a su parecer y eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro—' _¿Quién rayos eres tu?'_

Bakugo no estaba diferente. Desde pequeño recibió halagos y vitoreos por su kosei, el explotar cosas era algo genial a vista de cualquiera. Todo eso logro que su ego, orgullo y arrogancia creciera a niveles tan altos que veía a los demás como simples seres inferiores por detrás de el. El era el mas fuerte y futuro héroe número 1 de todo el mundo sobrepasando a All Might

O al menos, eso creía

Porque ahora, en frente suyo podía ver a un ser aun mas poderoso que el, luchando y humillando a aquellos monstruos que ni el héroe número uno logro vencer tan fácil. Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada choque de puños, por primera vez su mente conoció lo que el jamás quiso aceptar. El miedo

La realidad al igual que la vida misma, es una perra sin clemencia alguna por alguien

Despues de todas sus palabras, su arrogancia y habladurías, ahora el era quien se sentía inferior frente a alguien, no pudiendo reaccionar frente a lo que pasaba al frente de el y se sentía humillado al sentirse inútil al no poder hacer nada y lo peor, que al parecer aquel tipo podría ser de su misma edad

—' _¡Maldita sea!'_ —apretaba sus puños en ira e impotencia. Veía aquel maravilloso y mortal combate sin poder creerlo, sin poder inmiscuirse sin morir en el intento— _'¿Cómo es esto posible?'_

Oficialmente, su orgullo estaba roto

—¡AAAAAAH!

 **¡BAM!**

Kyabe había lanzado un potente golpe giratorio directo al rostro de uno de los Nomus hundiéndolo y casi enterrando su rostro en el suelo, su puño aun permanecía en su mejilla, o eso creía que era. El otro Nomu ataco tratando de golpearlo con su gigantesco puño, mas Kyabe lo evito desapareciendo con su híper velocidad, así que lo único que logro golpear fue el viento

Kyabe volvió a aparecer pero esta vez arriba de ambos Nomus, sin perder el tiempo empezó a caer y a girar, golpeando a ambos con una patada de hacha. El suelo volvió a levantarse en polvo y grietas tras aquel poderoso golpe

El saiyajin se alejo de ahí con una serie de saltos. Pero no se quedaría quieto porque no quería darles un solo segundo para recuperarse y atacar. Para estupor de todos, extendió sus brazos a ambos lados y en sus manos dos gigantescas esferas de energía empezaron a cargarse

—' _E-Eso jamás me lo mostro'_ —pensó asombrada la peliverde al ver aquellas esferas. Ahora empezaba a dudar de que el."kosei" de su amigo sea solo un súper potenciador— _'¿Cuál es tu particularidad real?'_

Sin clemencia alguna empezó a lanzar incontables esferas de energía hacia los Nomus, estallando de forma fuerte. Las explosiones cada vez eran mas fuertes y malograban la zona de impacto, incluso un edificio colapso por el estremecimiento, encima de ambas bestias

Kyabe paro cuando el edificio cayo, pero eso no significaba que había terminado, era todo lo contrario. Se inclino un poco y coloco ambas manos a un costado de su cuerpo y para shock de todos, empezó a cargar una especie de energía morada en ellas al igual que su cuerpo era rodeado por la misma

—' _Vaya, así que ya piensa acabar con la batalla'_ —pensaba divertido All Might. Ya se había demorado un poco en acabar con esta batalla innecesaria—' _era de esperarse que solo quisiera alargar la pelea, típico de el'_

—¿Qué esta haciendo ese tipo? —preguntaba con asombro Kirishima. Ese sujeto había demostrado ser un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra

Los demás veían expectantes. Los villanos presentes veían con horror aquello, se suponía que todo esto tendría un final muy diferente a lo que veían sus ojos

—¡N-No puede ser! —Tomura estaba aterrado. Sus planes se venían abajo sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo—¡esto es imposible!

—¡Oye All Might! —Kyabe con una sonrisa emocionada llamo la atención del héroe—¡necesito unos blancos en el aire! —eso confundió a todos. Pero luego de entender la idea de el saiyajin, sonrió como siempre

—¡Muy bien!

Se posiciono en modo de arranque y antes de que Izumi o los demas lograran preguntar algo, salio disparado a una endemoniada velocidad. Llego a ambos Nomus que aun no se recuperaban del todo pues seguían regenerándose, esto borro la sonrisa de All Might, pues que los villanos puedan otorgarle un poder tan grande a estos monstruos, era muy preocupante y peligroso. Pero volvió a sonreír, de eso podría preocuparse despues, ahora debía ayudar a su pequeño amigo

Tomo a ambos de sus casi regenerados brazos y empezó a girarlos de forma demencial, para luego soltarlos al aire hasta llegar casia al techo

—¿Qué hace?! —pregunto alarmado Kurogiri

—¡Todos tuyos, Kyabe-shonen! —exclamo el rubio héroe

—¡Gracias! —exclamo alegre. Mas su mirada cambio a una seria viendo a sus blancos en el aire—¡a ver si logran absorber el impacto de esto!, **¡ARTILLERIA GARLIC!**

 **¡FROOOOOOOSH!**

Ya no cabían en sorpresa todos los presentes, el pelinegro disparo una muy poderosa energía de color morado contra los Nomus en el aire. Los cuales no pudieron evitar su final y fueron evaporizados por aquel ataque

El cual destruyo otra gran parte del techo del lugar, para así elevarse hasta salir hasta el espacio

 **~~[●]~~**

—¡Woow!, ¡woow!, ¡woow! —exclamaba el pequeño aspirante a héroe de traje morado y esferas en la cabeza. Un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió todo el lugar y nadie podía mantenerse de pie—¡¿Qué ocurre en este lugar?!

—Ya debe de haber terminado—respondió tranquilo Aizawa aun en la espalda de el chico pulpo

—¿Terminado..? —los estudiantes estaban mas confundidos que aterrados para este momento. Las palabras de su maestro eran demasiado misteriosas como para entenderlo, pero todo eso quedo a segundo plano por lo que veían—¿eh?, ¿Qué esta pasando ahí? —preguntaba ansioso Shoji señalando como en el techo del lugar grietas empezaban a aparecer y luces violetas salian de aquellas

Pero no duro mucho su curiosidad

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

—¡¿PERO QUE….?!

Todos los estudiantes estaban con la boca abierta al ver como el techo era destruido y de el emergía una inmensa ráfaga de energía de color morado, hasta cruzar los cielos y perderse en el espacio

—¡¿P-P-P-P-PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESO?! —pregunto aterrado el enano de bolas moradas en la cabeza. Por suerte aquel resplandor fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta que despareció, mas aun así el temor no bajaba del todo—¿q-que estará p-pasando ahí d-dentro?

Los demás no respondían al estar paralizados en sus lugares. No eran genios en el tema de eventos heroicos pues apenas estaban en primer año. Pero definitivamente eso fue una lucha entre dos seres muy poderosos, héroe y villano, pero resaltaba una duda, ¿Quién habría ganado?

¿Desde cuando All Might puede hacer ese tipo de ataques?

Nadie tenia una respuesta pues jamás dicho héroe había mostrado tal habilidad. Excepto los maestros, pues ya conocían un poco las habilidades del pelinegro y sabían que era su obra, ahora solo tocaba esperar que llegaran las autoridades

Pero eso no era lo que ciertas peliverde oscura y castaña pensaban, ellas tenían otro presentimiento, a pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados por aquel chico pelinegro, la verdad es que también estaba muy preocupadas por sus compañeros ahí adentro, también de All Might, pero desgraciadamente no podían volver a entrar, podía ser que aun el combate siguiera y ellas se volverían a meter en peligro

Para ambas era algo muy frustrante

— _Eh Aizawa_ , ¿me copias?

Esa voz sorprendió un poco al nombrado, pero luego se alivio al saber de quien se trataba. Así que solo toco con su dedo el intercomunicador en su oído derecho

—Si Might, te copio, cambio—esa conversación llamo la atención de todos los presentes—¿Qué ha sucedido?

— _Todo esta controlado_ —respondía el símbolo de la paz. Su tono de voz sonaba muy aliviado pero no era algo extraño tras toda la situación que vivieron— _Kyabe-shonen se ha encargado de esas otras dos cosas que había traído los villanos, creo que pudiste darte una idea al ver como voló el techo, ¿verdad? Haha_

Aizawa solo sonrió de medio lado. También aliviado

—Si, me lo imagine—decía burlón—ya decía yo que solo a el se le ocurriría volar casi todo el techo de la U.A solo para derrotarlos

— _Lo se, ese chico es increíble, lastima que no desee optar por el oficio de héroe_ —ambos suspiraron un poco decepcionados, Kyabe en serio podría volverse uno de los héroes mas grandes de la historia. Incluso podría colocarse en un buen lugar dentro del top de héroes— _bien como sea, ya ha acabado con esas cosas, pero esto aun no termina los villanos responsables de esto aun están aquí_

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —pregunto preocupado

— _No, solo manténganse alertas por si algo llegara a ocurrir_ —respondía seriamente el héroe numero uno— _cuando lleguen las autoridades envíenlos sin demora hacia acá_

—De acuerdo—acepto el pedido y corto la comunicación—bien, trece esta es la situación—llamo la atención del nombrado y los estudiantes—esos monstruos ya fueron derrotados, uno por All Might y los otros dos por Kyabe

Ante la mención de ese nombre dos chicas abrieron los ojos al reconocerlo y la otra al intuirlo. Puesto que no conocía a ningún compañero estudiante o profesor con ese nombre, así que debía ser el si o si

—En tal caso, la situación debe estar controlada, ¿no? —pregunto mas aliviado el héroe rescatista. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de Aizawa—vaya, eso es reconfortante, tener a Kyabe de apoyo es algo muy bueno

—Disculpen senseis—llamo Mina levantando la mano y ellos prestaron atención—¿Quién es Kyabe?, ¿alguna especie de Héroe?

—Algo así—respondió Aizawa de forma misteriosa. Eso dejo confundido a la mayoría por ese tipo de respuesta—es mas un apoyo

—¿Apoyo? —preguntaron al uníoslo—pero, ¿Qué "apoyo" podría derrotar a ese par de monstruos?

—Uno muy poderoso—respondió 13

Eso dejo aun mas confundido a los demás

 **~~[●]~~**

Ambos bandos se veían mutuamente, el de los héroes y el de los villanos, Tomura estaba furioso, este no era el resultado que esperaba, ahora le daba la razón a su maestro y no volvería a dudar de sus decisiones. Se suponía que esos tres monstruos se volverían sus armas de triunfo contra All Might, además de que serían un gran respaldo si Kyabe llegara a aparecer. Cosa que al parecer no funciono, porque a pesar de que si apareció, no sirvieron de nada contra el

¿Cómo podía ser tan poderoso?, incluso All Might tuvo muchas dificultades para derrotar a uno, pero aquel saiyajin había acabado con dos de ellos sin problema alguno. Esto no eran buenas noticias para la liga y su lider

Alguien igual o talvez mas poderoso que All Might, era mal en todos los sentidos para ellos

—Oye, ¿Por qué demonios has destruido a mis Nomus? —pregunto irritado Tomura. Kurogiri estaba cerca de el por si debían escapar—nadie dijo que te metieras en esto

Kyabe solo camino hasta quedar unos metros de ambos. Los héroes lo seguían la mirada, cubriéndolo por si debían defenderlo, aunque en realidad no es como si lo necesitara

—Pues tus esas cosas eran demasiado destructivas—Kyabe se cruzo de brazos seriamente—además que junto a tus esbirros causaron un gran alboroto aquí—sus palabras se volvían mas graves con cada entonación. Estaba enojado faltaba poco para estallar—atacaron a estudiantes inocentes, destruyen estas instalaciones, casi asesinan a Erased y a All Might—estaba enojado y nadie lo dudaba—¡así que no me vengas con tu mierda de niño engreído!, ¡porque sino voy a aplastarte!

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

Tras esa exclamación expulso su ki y este lo rodeo como una llamarada blanca que sacudió todo el lugar, todos debían cubrirse por los vientos expulsados

—' _Sensei tenia razón'_ —Tomura estaba asombrado por ese nivel de poder expulsado. Era algo muy presionado e intimidante, podía sentir como cada hueso y musculo de su cuerpo vibraba del temor— _'este tipo no es alguien que podamos tomar a la ligera, ¡es muy peligroso!'_ —pensaba alarmado, por lo que tomo una rápida decisión—Kurogiri, vámonos, esto es nuestro "game over", ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Dicho esto, el nombrado creo un portal tras el cosa que sorprendió al saiyajin tanto así que disipo su ki y todos volvieron a bajar los brazos pero All Might ya no soportaba tanto y callo de rodillas sosteniéndose su herida. Cosa que alerto a todos en especial a Izumi por lo que fueron a ayudarlo, excepto Bakugo que aun se mantenía alerta y Kyabe que no quería quitarles los ojos de encima a los villanos

—Esto no ha acabado aun—respondía Tomura entrando al portal—tu vas a caer en nuestras manos junto a All Might—entro entero junto a Kurogiri al portal el cual al final se cerro

—Ya lo veremos

Respondió Kyabe a nadie en especial, ahora tenia entendimiento de la existencia de este maligno grupo y no podía dejarlos en su libre albedrio

Las cosas se complicaban mas por cada minuto que pasaba, la armada de Frost, ese sujeto enmascarado de las espadas, la amenaza de los 538 objetos protegido por los Holders

Esto se ponía cada vez mas difícil de llevar

 **~~[●]~~**

La oscuridad rodeaba todo el lugar, era de noche en alguna parte del mundo, así que era algo normal, solo una luz era lo que sobresalía en ese espeso bosque

Aun lado de ella, se encontraba sentado aquel encapuchado puliendo con una franela su espada preferida, ponía ímpetu y desempeño en su labor. Mientras lo hacía, venia a su mente el rostro del pelinegro sonriente

Cosa que lograba que apretara los dientes en ira y apretaba el mango de la espada con fuerza

—Kyabe…..pronto vas a caer—decía con una voz femenina y una lagrima rodaba de su rostro que al parecer era blanco

Había historia con Kyabe al parecer


End file.
